The Promise
by SweetSwizzle614
Summary: ***ON HIATUS*** Arya makes her way out of King's Landing. She arrives back hime and we watch her grow. Sansa tries to make amends.
1. The Decision

Arya Stark rides a pale horse out of the smokey rubble that was once King's Landing. Disheveled, broken and confused, she wonders what her next move should be. Should she go home? Find Jon? End Daenerys?

That damn Dragon Queen! What in the Seven Hells happened to drive her to eviscerate the heart of the realm? Guess she had more of Aerys in her than they all thought.

As the ash falls down around her, Arya contemplates her options. Dany has her Dothraki, the Unsullied and the Northmen to protect her, not to mention a fully grown dragon that was always near.

Would Jon stay by his Queen side or choose his family? Jon could not in good conscience choose the Mad Queen. She had just slain a whole kingdom; soldiers, commoners, men, women, and children. He would have to walk away from her.

"Go home, girl." She could hear The Hound's voice in her head urging her where to go. She would go home to Sansa and Bran to protect her family.


	2. The Long Way Home

Arya found she had passed out shortly after heading out of King's Landing. How she managed to stay on the pale horse without falling is beyond her. How long had she been riding? The head wound she received while trying to flee from falling buildings and dragon fire had Arya confused. She felt like she was going the wrong way, but being weak from hunger and lack of water made her weary of making sound decisions.

Suddenly, she heard horses pulling a wagon. She pulled her horse to a stop and listened intently. "Ser Davos. I want to thank you for risking everything to get me out of there, but I am really not worth possibly losing your life over." She knew the voice; it was the Imp. "Well, I've lived a long life, and if I do die, at least I die knowing that I am the best smuggler in the Seven Kingdoms." Ser Davos laughed. So, they've abandoned their Queen? Arya thought to herself. Her horse whinnied and Arya her the riders stop. "Who's there?" she heard Davos yell out. Arya was too tired to hide so she stepped out onto the path where the two men and their wagon sat.

"Lady Arya Stark? By the Seven! My dear girl, you look a little worse for wear." Ser Davos jumped down from the wagon and came over to Arya. "Ser Davos, good to see you. I see you have a wagon full of onions and an Imp. Where are you two headed?" Tyrion and Ser Davos exchanged a look. "We are heading back to the North to take the Black. It seems our only chance to stear clear of Daenerys's wrath," explained the Tyrion. "You? Take the Black? You think that you could do that? Are you mad?" Arya stood there staring incredulously at the two men but Tyrion knew it was him the questions were aimed at.

The three decided to travel together. The men had Arya rest in the wagon after feeding her and cleaning and dressing her wounds. They told her how they escaped the night before after the Dragon Queen had decimated King's Landing. They had not known the whereabouts of Jon Snow but suspected that he was headed North as well to get back to Winterfell. She told them of how Sandor Clegane stopped her from going after Cersei and convinced her to go back home. Of running through the Red Keep and all of King's Landing while Daenerys and Drogon burned through everyone and everything. Tyrion spoke of helping his brother escape and giving him the chance to convince Cersei to step down from the Iron Throne and knowing in his heart that they were both dead now. Arya wanted to ask Ser Davos about Gendry but didn't know how to bring him up. They took turns driving the wagon and resting but nobody could really sleep. Not knowing what was going on at Dragonstone kept them anxious. Had destroying King's Landing made her into the Mad Queen? Was there any way for her to become the same woman that was Khaleesi, the Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons? Arya doubted it.

It took them a fortnight as they made their way through Riverrun, The Eyrie, and The Twins. News had traveled through Westeros of the death of Queen Cersei and the end of King's Landing by the new Queen, Daenerys Targaryen now ruling through Dragonstone. Jon Snow was back at Winterfell as Warden of the North. Nobody knew of his true parentage apparently. Arya had sworn her brother, correction, cousin that she would not tell a soul. She vowed to keep that promise.

As they made their way through winter town, Arya became anxious. What would she do now that her list was finished? She thought about helping Ser Brienne with training soldiers. Maybe she could take up smithing? Where the Hell did that come from? She's a warrior. A fighter. She shook her head of her thoughts as Ser Davos brought the wagon to a stop in front of the gates of Winterfell. She was back home.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here

Arya jumps down from the wagon and after unhooking the pale horse, leads her into the stables. "Good, girl. You rest now. You there, boy! Take good care of her; she rescued me." Arya instructed the young stable boy as she left to find her sister. She hadn't gone far when she realized he was there. "Stupid bull," she thought to herself. He looked as if he wanted to pull her into his embrace, but he stopped just short. "So, you're alive, then?" Gendry asked not quite meeting her eyes. She knew he was still hurt from her rejection. "I guess so," she answered as she leaned against a wooden post. "You're still here. I thought you would have gone South to Storm's End, Lord Baratheon." He looked as if her words just pierced his heart. "You know, I never asked for the title. All I ever wanted was to be a Smith. Then I get sold off like trash and I meet you, and we become friends; protecting each other, ya know. As soon as I found out you were a lady, _sorry_, high born, I began to feel like I was never going to be good enough to be your friend. Then I found a purpose with the Brotherhood and we were going to go our separate ways soon. You asked me not to leave; to be your family. I should have just said yes, but I knew, deep down, I was just a bastard from Flea Bottom." Arya started to interrupt but Gendry put his hand up to stop her. "As soon as the Red Woman took me, I wanted to kick my own ass for not going with you. Then she was taking my blood and I thought I was going to die. I probably would have if Ser Davos didn't save me. I just knew I needed to find you. But then I heard rumors that you had been killed and my heart broke. My dearest friend in the whole world, gone forever." At this, he met her eyes and she could see them glistening with tears. "And then years pass and I finally make it to your home in Winterfell, and the ghost of you appears in the smithy; still trying to protect me after all these years, and my heart stopped. But, you weren't a ghost, you were real and not a kid named Arry anymore, but a woman. A fierce, intimidating as Hell, woman," he walked up to her and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. Arya released a shuddering breath. "Whom I am in love with even if she doesn't feel the same way." Gendry lifted his right hand to caress her face and Arya closed her eyes at his touch. "Gendry, I could never be a proper lady." At this, Gendry placed a soft, chaste kiss on Arya's lips. "I don't want you to be. That's not you. I want my warrior, my friend, my love. Come with me to Storm's End. I cannot and will not do any of this without you. There is no other woman out there for me. Please, Arya." Arya kissed Gendry and let him know she would give him an answer soon. As she walked away, she could feel his eyes burning into her skin.

She made her way to Sansa's solar and when she got to the door she heard a man's voice. Listening in she realized that it was Tyrion's voice. "Lady Stark, she knows it was you that told me. I thought she was going to kill me as well, but instead she burned Lord Varys alive after having me tell him it was I that betrayed him to her. I told him to stay in her good graces. She had told him before if he betrayed her, what would happen." What did Sansa tell Tyrion that caused the Spiders demise? Arya knew as soon as she questioned it, that her sister broke their promise not to tell another living soul about Jon's true parentage! Arya was getting ready to kick open the door when she heard Sansa speak finally. "Lord Tyrion, I apologize for putting you in that position. If I had known the implications of my actions," Arya heard Sansa let out a small whimper before the Imp spoke. "I am glad you told me, Lady Stark. I feel we have a certain trust in one another. I shall miss seeing your face once I go to The Wall." That's when Arya decided to knock. She heard her sister inquire who it was. "It's me, Arya. May I enter?" "Of course, enter." Sansa greeted her sister with a warm embrace and Arya caught the smiling eyes of Tyrion Lannister watching them. "Lord Tyrion. What are you doing in my sister's solar, all alone?" Tyrion cleared his throat and Sansa blushed crimson as Arya let loose a sly smile. "Just catching up with my former wife, Lady Arya. Very innocent. Shall I come back later, my lady?" Sansa nodded to Tyrion, "Yes, please. I must speak with my sister about some pressing news. If you wish, you may make yourself at home in the library, and I shall join you shortly." Tyrion nodded his head in agreement and closed the door behind him

"Arya, look at your head! You should really have the maester take a look at you. I'm so relieved you are home safe and sound." Sansa stared at her sister in amazement. "Sansa, you broke the promise, didn't you?" Arya watched her sister look away in shame. "I really thought I was helping by telling Lord Tyrion, Arya. Not my best moment. I thought if people found out that Jon was the true heir to the Iron Throne, Daenerys would have no choice but to stand aside. I was wrong, dead wrong." "Sansa, where is he? Where is Jon?" Arya asked wwith her brows knitted together in worry. Sansa bit her lip and met her sister's eyes. "He is here for a few more days, but then he is leaving for Castle Black, 'to think clearer', he says. Personally, I think he just cannot stand the sight of me after breaking his trust, and I don't blame him." If Sansa was looking for pity from her younger sister, she was disappointed. "Probably." Sansa looked shocked and then Arya cracked a smile at her and they laughed. "Listen, Sansa. Jon could never hold a grudge, you know that. He thinks clearer up there. You really fucked up though, but at least you know you did. Now, I came to you because I need some counsel. You know Gend...I mean Lord Gendry right?" Sansa smiled, "I knew it! I kept wondering why he was still here spending every hour of the day in our smithy and not heading to his land! He's in love with you!" Sansa looked to her sister for confirmation and got it with a blushing Arya. "Is that a blush on your cheeks, sister? Did he ask for your hand? What did you say?" Arya rolled her eyes at her sister and started, "Breathe! Yes, he is in love with me, Gods know why, yes he asked me to be with him at Storm's End and I told him that I am not and will never be a lady. But, I don't want to lose him either." Sansa looked at her like she was a wounded dog, "Arya, you're right. You'll never be a proper lady, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Lord Gendry will take you and love you no matter what. The question is, are you in love with him?" Arya looked wistfully out the window. She felt her sister place her hand on her shoulder and she leaned her head against it. "I love him. I truly love him with all that I am." Sansa smiled, "Then go to him."


	4. Learning to Live Again

Arya walk down to the courtyard hoping to see Gendry there, but he was gone. Her feet took her to the forge thinking he would be there but he wasn't there either. Arya walked towards the open gates where two Northmen stood guard. "Sers, have you seen Lord Baratheon come through here?" The taller soldier spoke, "My lady, I saw him speaking to Lord Snow just moments ago. It looked like they were headed to his solar." Shit, thought Arya, as she headed back into the castle on a mission to find them.

Meanwhile, in the library, Tyrion browsed the books that filled the room trying to pass the time while he waited for Lady Stark to arrive. He found a book on the Stark family and settled into a chair. His eyes scanned through the book until he landed on her name. _Sansa Stark, born 285 AC, second born child and eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark (nee Tully). Betrothed 298 AC to Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon. Betrothal ended 300 AC. Married 300 AC to Lord Tyrion of House Lannister (never consummated). Married 301 AC Lord Ramsay of House Bolten. Widowed 302 AC. _Tyrion sighed and found his eyes rereading two words, "_never consummated_."

He heard a throat clearing and jumping out of his seat found Lady Stark watching him. "What have you got there, Lord Tyrion?" she said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She walked over to the table and found what her former husband was staring at. She felt a heat growing on her cheeks. "Well, I..." he started as words escaped him. Sansa took the seat acrossed from him and waited for Tyrion to talk his way out of the uncomfortable situation he found himself in. "I am always eager to read history of family houses. I was simply just trying to learn more of House Starks history is all." _Smooth!_ he thought to himself. Sansa stared at the page, her pages. Her pages still had space to fill yet she had a sick feeling there was no time left to fill them. "My lord, when you take the Black, the Dragon Queen can have no hold over you, is that correct?" Tyrion nodded his head as he looked at her with sad eyes. "And what of me?" she asked. Tyrion reached across the table but stopped short of grabbing hold of her hand. "I simply don't know. You never swore your fealty to Queen Daenerys, and she knows you do not trust her. She knows that Jon has told you of his true parentage. But, she is staying at Dragonstone, rebuilding King's Landing, and I truly believe that she loves Jon still and would not strike against a member of his house. I hope and pray that she will not come after anyone else she feels has or will betray her." _He still believes in his queen, no matter how mad she had become, _Sansa thought to herself. Tyrion could sense her thoughts it seemed because he then said, "I do. Gods forsake me. I still believe that she will do great things for the Realm. I'm sorry. I know that you must think me a fool, my lady." She sighed. "Tyrion," his eyes met hers as she called him by his first name, "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we had stayed married?" He smiled and nodded yes and added, "Well, I have wondered if I would still be waiting to, well, you know." Sansa blushed. "I have thought about that as well aand I think we would have. I trust you more than anyone outside of my siblings. We're friends, right?" Tyrion felt his heart beating overtime. Did she just say she thought about them bedding eachother? "My lady, of course, we are. I find you to have become one of my closest, most trusted friend and confidant." Sansa reached his still outstretched hand and grabbed hold and squeezed. Tyrion's other hand covered Sansa's and the warmth made her stomach flutter. On impulse, Sansa leaned acoss the table and pulled Tyrion to meet her halfway, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, lingering in front of him. Tyrion spoke in hushed tones, "I have to confess something to you, my lady." She looked at him expectantly, "I have not touched a woman since we wed." Sansa crashed her lips into his and they explored each other's mouths. Breaking apart, they were both panting breathlessly. "I've never willingly given myself to a man before." Sansa breathed out, her words dripping with sadness. "I need you, Tyrion. Will you come to my bed?" Tyrion felt as if he were dreaming. "Yes, my lady. I would be honored."

Arya silently made her way through the castle on a mission to find Jon and Gendry. She found herself in front of the door to his solar. Should she knock or just walk in? She listened to the door and couldn't quite make out what was being discussed. _knock-knock-knock _She heard heavy footsteps approach the door and the latch lift. "Well, if it isn't the devil herself. We were just talking about you." her cousin said with a warm smile as he brought into a hug. "What in the Seven Hells happened to you? Where's Clegane? I was told you were spotted by some soldiers riding the King's Road toward King's Landing." Arya's heart ached at the thought of her _friend_ The Hound, Sandor Clegane. She knew in her heart of hearts, he was dead. "I'm alive. He's not. He stopped me before I did something stupid, that would have possibly ended in me giving up my own life; my future." as she said those last words, her eyes locked onto the other man in the room and his eyes filled with hope. Jon pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

As he released her from his arms, he turned around to face Gendry and nodded his head towards the new Lord. "I'll leave you to it then. Excuse me." Arya watch in confusion as Jon left the room and closed the door behind him. When she turned back towards her Bull, he was still staring at her. "My Lord." she said softly. He smiled and closed the distance between them, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Arya. M'lady, I ask you again. Be with me. Will you be my wife? My equal. My sparring partner. My counsel. My love. My family." Arya answered with a deep kiss filled with longing. "Yes, Gendry. But I am not wearing a dress." she said with a sly smirk. "I don't care about that. I'll bloody wear a damn dress. I just want you with me. I told you, none of this means nothing if you're not with me." Arya grabbed his hand and started pulling him from the room. "Where are we going?" he asked. Arya turned her head have her mischief filled gray eyes meet his steely, blue ones, "Well, we're not about to fuck in Jon's solar."


	5. Let Me Feel Your Love

The heavy door closed and he heard the lock click. Seven Hells, he was nervous. In all actuality, it had been years since he'd been with a woman and this was Sansa bloody Stark, the Lady of Winterfell! His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, and he feared that once he looked at her, he would see regret in her eyes. "Tyrion? Are you going to disrobe me or do I need to do it myself?" he turned to find her directly behind him, kneeling so she was closer to his height. He gasped at their closeness and nodded in assent. He unclasped her cloak and she let it fall around her, next was the black leather bodice. He had her turn around so he could untie the straps and as he pulled it off her shoulders, he kissed her milky white skin. He could feel her warm skin burn and noticed her breathing heavily and any trepidation )he had melted away. "Nervous, my lady?" " Not at all." she breathed out in a soft tone. As the bodice fell to the floor, Tyrion walked slowly around to face Sansa again. Her face was flushed, her skin like fresh cream. He leaned up to kiss her neck and leave a trail of kisses down to her breast as he took a pert nipple into his mouth. Sansa gasped at the sensation and felt heat pool between her thighs. "Stand up, my lady." Sansa obeyed his command. He removed her underclothes, watching as she stepped out of them. He grabbed ahold of her plump ass, bringing her closer and began to kiss her stomach, letting his tongue taste her skin as he traveled south until he found her slit. Using his talented tongue he began to suck and lick her swollen bud. Sansa hissed in pleasure and buried her hands in Tyrion's hair, keeping him in place. As she climaxed, she called out, "Oh Gods, Tyrion!" He smiled knowing his mouth brought her such pleasure and thought to himself, "I'll need to thank Pod for those pointers." Sansa looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, "Now, I'm naked as the day I was born and you're fully clothed. How's that fair? Strip." She could see her juices in his beard and handed him a rag. "Maybe wash me off your face first, though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya closed the door to her chambers and turned to see Gendry already undressing. "Stop," she said and he looked at her in shock. "I want to go slower this time. Last time felt so rushed because I knew it could have been my only chance to bed you before we died." Gendry's look of shock transformed into a look of wonder. "Arya, you amaze me." She walked behind him and pulled his tunic over his head then walked back around him as her hands felt his chiseled chest. "You really are like hot steel, Gendry, and I want to make you sing." A playful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Gendry smiled and waited for Arya to take her own tunic off. She shook her hair out of her top knot, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Gendry stepped closer and gently brushed her hair away from her face. She started to untie his pants, as he stared at her mouth wanting to kiss her, but she was in control tonight. Arya slowly pulled down his breeches and traveled with them as she got on her knees. She could see his hardened cock twitch as she lowered herself. She grazed his member with her hand and watched him jump at the touch. She undid her own bottoms and kicked them out of the way, pulling slightly apart from Gendy so they could both take a moment to memorize each other's bodies. She could see him staring at her bruises and scars and so she asked, "Do you want to know how I got them? The scars?" He nodded. Arya led him to the bed and she climbed in, patting the spot next to her. Gendry crawled into bed next to her and lay on his side, his arm propping up his head. "You remember Jquen H'ghar?" Of course he did. He did not realize at the time or maybe just didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of Jquen H'ghar. "He invited me to Braavos, to the House of Black and White, to become a Faceless Man. While there, I trained with a girl called The Waif. We played a game called The Game of Faces to learn how to tell a lie from the truth, I taught her our language, she taught me Braavosi and Valerian. We would spar and clean together. She had such hatred for me; possibly because of my closeness with Jquen." Gendry's eyebrows lifted in amusement, "Not that kind of close. Ugh! I was given a mission to assassinate Lady Crane, an actress in a Braavosi theater company, but I couldn't do it. I became close to her instead. When I couldn't go through with it, Jquen ordered The Waif to kill me. She almost succeeded but Lady Crane found me, stitched me up and gave me Milk of the Poppy. When I awoke, she was dead, killed by The Waif and she chased me through the market. When I thought all was lost, I resigned myself to dying but thoughts of my family made me continue fighting and I killed The Waif, took her face, and confronted Jquen H'ghar. I told him that I was and always would be Arya Stark and found passage on a ship back to Westeros."

Gendry wore a look of awe. "Seven Hells! You really have been through the shit." Arya laughed, "Just a bit!" Gendry leaned over and started kissing Arya's scars causing goosebumps to cover her skin. She lightly brushed her fingers acrossed his muscled back as he covered her scars with healing kisses. When he looked up, he could see her eyes closed but a pleased smile on her face. He moved to kiss her lips and she returned the kiss in kind. She rolled him onto his back so that she was back in control and straddled her legs over his hips. Arya sat up and let Gendry feel her breasts and playfully lightly pinch her nipples causing her her to moan softly. He slid his hands down to her hips as she began to position herself so he could enter her. This time was more pleasurable; no pain, just pleasure. She rode him slow, rocking her hips along to a silent rhythm playing in her head. Gendry moaned in excitement as she increased her speed. Gendry grabbed her ass and squeezed which made Arya gasp in surprise. She arched her back as she unraveled in front of his eyes. He felt her wetness dripping down his cock which made him spill his seed into his lady. She collapsed on the bed next to him and he pulled her into a sweaty embrace. As they both began to fall asleep, he heard three of the sweetest words fall from her lips, "I love you."


	6. If You Leave

Sansa opened her eyes just as the sun began to peek through her window. The lingering memories of her first night with someone that treated her with love and respect bringing a smile to her face. If she could have seen her future years ago as a child bride, she would have never guessed that her first husband would be the one constant, true person outside of her siblings that cared for her no matter her faults. As she lay there next to him, she noticed him as he slept. He was rather handsome even with his scarred face. He softly snored and she felt the sudden urge to wake him with a kiss. Her subtle movement toward him caused his eyes to shoot open, startling her. "Morning, my lord." she said with a smile that instantly soothed his mind. He reached a hand up and touched her cheek. "I thought it all a dream." His voice shaking. She instantly brought her lips to his and kissed him with her soft lips. "I am very real, my lord. How was your slumber?" Sansa asked in earnest. "Probably the most sound sleep I have enjoyed in years. You were magnificent last night, my lady, truly a wonder." Sansa blushed at the compliment but then she remembered that he would be leaving her soon. Tyrion saw her face fall. "What is it, Sansa?" She met his eyes and he could see tears welling up in her piercing blue jewels. "You. You are leaving soon and taking the Black. I want you to stay but know that if you do, you will not be safe. I just don't want to lose you." Tyrion had almost forgotten about Daenerys and becoming a Black Brother. He had no answers so he just pulled her close and hugged her into him to breathe in her scent and memorize the way she felt in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they broke their fast in her chambers, Arya and Gendry set out to find her siblings and cousin, Jon, to tell them the news of their engagement. Bran was in the yard watching Ser Brienne and Podrick Payne train together with a wistful look in his eyes. Watching her brother, Arya wonder what he was thinking. She was broken out of her thoughts by Gendry's hand interlacing with hers. She looked over and he was grinning slyly. "What?" she asked with a laugh. "Just remembering that you said yes. Made me smile is all." Arya smiled and pulled him towards her brother. Bran sensed them coming and turned his head. " Congratulations to the both of you." They looked at each other then back to Bran. "Three-eyed Raven remember?" Was he actually being cheeky? "Thank you, Lord Stark, umm, I mean Bran, err Three-Eyed Raven, sir. I'm sorry. Told you I was shit at this stuff." Gendry looked at Arya with pleading eyes. "Bran. Just Bran if it pleases you, Lord Baratheon. I see many great things coming your way. The joining of your two houses has been written in the stars for some time now, and two people that actually found love together, able to become one, is a miracle in and of itself. You must marry soon though, before your belly begins to swell." Gendry looked at Arya and her face was one of utter shock and disbelief. "What do you mean, Bran? Swell? Do you think she is with child?" Bran looked into his sisters eyes and saw fear filling them. "Don't fear sister. Your child grows strong in your belly. You need not worry." But she did worry. She had fought death itself and won. She had survived the decimation of King's Landing. But she had also been tossed about, struck, thrown, so how healthy could this baby be. Gendry pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight burying his face into her neck. "Family, Arry. This is what I have always wanted. A family and now it is happening." He choked out a sob and she rubbed her hands up and down his back in a soothing motion. How could she not be happy just knowing how much joy Bran's words brought her future husband. Just then she heard, "Did she finally say yes?" Jon and Ser Davos had just joined them in the yard. Jon walked towards the trio with arms outstretched to his favorite Stark as Ser Davos grinned at Gendry. As they got closer, they watched Arya look into Gendry's eyes, smile, and then look to her former brother, now cousin. "Yes, I said yes and we need to marry as soon as possible. We don't want to waste another moment." Jon looked confused. "It will take at least a fortnight to reach Storm's End, Arya." Arya shook her head, "Here. In the God's Wood. In front of the weirwood tree. My first home. My father's home. It must be here." Gendry pulled Arya into his side and nodded his head in agreement. "Tonight. No need for fanfare. We just want each other, you, Bran, and Sansa really. And Ser Davos because without him, I'd be dead." Gendry added. Looking around, Arya realized her sister missing from the yard. "Has anyone seen my dear sister? And where is Lord Tyrion?"


	7. Time Is Running Out

Tyrion had just finshed dressing and sat himself in front of the hearth in Sansa's chambers contemplating his next move. He felt as if his head would explode. He didn't want to leave her; the Gods knew that, but what could he do. The queen had gone truly mad, and it was a miracle he had gotten away as easily as he had, all thanks to the Onion Knight. He had no idea that the moment they had shared in the crypts had awoken emotions in her as well, or had they always been there? He turned to see she had finished dressing as well and was staring at him with worry. At that moment, the queen didn't matter.

"Sansa, my sweet, I will not leave you. Not now that I know you need me. I know, if I stay, the Dragon Queen will find me here but I don't care. She will need to kill me if she thinks I will be taken away from you. You are everything to me, I hope you know this." Sansa rushed over and collapsed into his arms. "Tyrion," she whispered, "I love you." At this, Tyrion pulled back and stared into her eyes, "You? Love me? Truly?" Sansa smiled and pulled his face to hers to kiss him with a fierce passion that answered his questions. Tyrion felt the heat pulsating between the two of them and wrapped his arms tighter until he heard someone clear their throat causing them both to jump.

"Are we interrupting?" Arya said with a sly smile across her face while the new Lord of Storm's End stood next to her looking smug. "Do you really have that much of a lack of manners, Arya? How about knocking next time?" Sansa scolded. Arya laughed, "I did knock. You didn't answer. Now, we know why. Lannister? Are you attacking my sister?" Sansa stood up and stomped over to her younger sibling who was still smiling with as much mischief in her eyes than a mummer. "What is it? Have you heard any news of the _Queen_?" Arya's smile fell. "No, I have no word on that front, but I do have news. You're really going to want to sit though." She motioned over to the sitting area near the fireplace. Sansa noticed a blush creeping up her sisters face and then noticed her fingers interlaced with the lord next to her. She smiled and then sat on the lounge chair next to Tyrion grabbing his hand as well. Arya watched this action and realized the Imp was going nowhere.

"Lady Stark," began Gendry, "I have gotten the blessings of your brother, Bran, and cousin, Jon. Now I ask the same of you. Please, allow me the great honor of having your sister as my wife, my warrior and my best friend." At these words, Sansa smiled. "Of course, but only if you let her be her own version of a lady." Arya got up and went to her sister to embrace her. "That's not all. We have decided to marry in the Godswood. Tonight." Sansa looked shocked, "Tonight? But we must prepare. Why so soon? You're not pregnant, are you?" Sansa said with a laugh, but then Tyrion squeezed her hand and she saw the look on the couple's faces. "What? How? Well, I know how, but when?" Arya told Sansa of the night before the dead came and how they had come together after years of being great friends. "Tonight then, but tell no one of the babe until after you are wed." They nodded in agreement and headed out the door to make arrangements for the evening. Sansa turned to Tyrion before they reached the door.

"My lord, will you do the honor of accompanying me to the wedding tonight." Tyrion gave her a bow, "As you wish, my sweet." They walked arm and arm down to the courtyard where Tyrion left her to seek out Ser Davos. Ser Davos was conversing with Ser Brienne and Pod near the training grounds. "Ah, good morning my friend!" Ser Davos greeted Tyrion with the warmest of smiles, "Have you heard the good news?" "If you are talking of the wedding tonight, then yes, I have heard. Hello, Pod, Ser Brienne. How are things going here?" Tyrion looked at his former squire and smiled proudly.

Such growth over these past few years, he was now a man and he was a better fighter each time he saw him spar. Ser Brienne had her usual grim look about her. "Lord Tyrion, I hoped to speak to you today if you have a moment to spare." Tyrion looked at Brienne as she spoke. She seemed so tired. Had she slept at all since news of Jaime's death? "Of course, shall we?" Tyrion stretched his arm out towards the courtyard signaling the direction for them to walk. "Thank you," Brienne excused herself to Pod and Ser Davos and walked next to the brother of the only man she ever loved besides her father.

"Before I speak, can I offer my sincere condolences on the loss of your siblings?" Tyrion gave her a sad smile, "Thank you, Ser Brienne. I know my sister and I never were close, but my brother was the only decent person in my family. Without him, I would have died long ago. But, we said our goodbyes the night I freed him." Brienne sat on a bench and motioned for him to join her. "He was a good man but flawed in so many ways. I cared for him, deeply cared for him. He had planned on staying with me, did you know this?" Tyrion nodded in ascension.

"He left a part of himself with me." Tyrion watched in horror as Ser Brienne placed her hand on her stomach. "Oh Gods, are you...are you with child?" Tyrion inquired. He watched her face twist in anguish as she began to weep; putting her head in her hands. Tyrion put his hand on her back as a sign of compassion as she continued, "Yes, I never thought it possible, and now I fear that the Queen will find out and want the baby dead as payback for Ser Jaime's betrayal. I am a ruined woman now. A bastard grows in my belly. Pod offered to marry me and say the child is his but he is still a young man. I cannot ask that of him."

Tyrion looked out toward the training grounds and smiled. "Podrick Payne is a most noble and honorable man. I mean, you could do worse. Is that Wildling still around?" Tyrion joked but it only caused Brienne to cry harder. "I am an ass. It was only in jest, Ser Brienne." She nodded and continued, "What should I do, Lord Tyrion? This child is your blood as well." Tyrion sighed, "Yes, but I cannot marry you now, can I? I am most likely taking the Black soon. Plus, if I were to marry, I already have a love I am giving up. Say yes to Pod's proposal. He's loyal and will be good to you. Go back home to Tarth and make a life there."

Brienne turned to him, "And what of Lady Sansa. I have already pledged my service to her. I cannot abandon her." Tyrion scanned the courtyard and looking up, caught Sansa's stare. Those piercing blue eyes felt like they were burning into him. There was no way he was leaving her and taking the Black, but he would still talk of it in hopes word made it's way back to the Queen. "Yes, but she will want what is best for you. Talk to her. She is just and strong, and she is your friend." Tyrion jumped down from the bench in search of wine, lots and lots of wine. Gods! It wasn't even midday and everyone was asking him for advice.

Sansa watched Brienne being comforted by Tyrion. 'She must be taking the loss of the Kingslayer harder than she thought. She seemed okay when I read the raven from King's Landing.' Sansa stared and then smiled at the interaction; watching Tyrion being so concerned, even in his own grief, made her fall even more in love with him. She needed to find a way to save him from Daenerys. But how?

There had been no word from King's Landing or Dragonstone since she burned the city down. Was she satisfied being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms or was she planning more destruction in the realm? Was Winterfell next? She knew Sansa was the one to tell of Jon's parentage, and she knew Sansa wanted the North to be independent. Suddenly she knew what she needed to do. She needed to talk to Jon!


	8. We Need to Try

Jon sat in his solar re-reading the raven that just arrived from Dragonstone. _"The Queen wishes to have an audience with Jon Snow, the Warden of the North and Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. It will be in your best interest to comply with our Queen's request."_ It was signed by Yara Greyjoy.

There was no mention of why or that she suspected they were harboring Tyrion Lannister. Just then, he heard a soft knock at his door. "Enter." he shouted annoyed at the interruption. He heard the door open and then close but did not look up from the small piece of parchment in his hands. "Jon? I must speak with you." Sansa's voice caused him to look up. He motioned for her to sit. "It's about your queen." Jon squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out an exasperated sigh. "Sansa, she is your queen too no matter what you feel. You can fight it all you want, but unless you want Winterfell to end up like King's Landing, I suggest you bend the knee."

Sansa felt her cheeks heat. "I made a promise to the Northmen, Jon. I need you to send a Raven to her. Ask for the North's freedom." she said in her most steadfast voice. Jon handed the paper to Sansa and watched her read. "Yara? What does she want from us? There's nothing of Tyrion. Maybe she doesn't know he is here. If so, then he can stay and not take the Black. He could make a new life here." Jon looked solemnly at his sister, well, cousin. "Sansa, he can't stay here and live out in the open. Dany would find out and then what?" Sansa put her head in her hands, "I really don't know, but, Jon? I love him."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Don't look at me like that. I do. I love him and cannot watch him leave me to never be with me again. He's the only man to ever treat me with respect; other than you. We must find a way." "Sansa. We need to meet with her. Will you come with me to Dragonstone? Tyrion needs to stay here though. She cannot know that he is here at Winterfell. Better yet, we could have him stay at Castle Black with Tormund and the Wildlings just to be safe." Sansa agreed but still did not like the fact that she would be separated from the man she loved.

Sansa left Jon in his solar as he began to write his response to Dany's request.

_"My Queen:_

_We shall leave for Dragonstone after the wedding celebration of my sister, Arya Stark to Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End. Lady Stark shall accompany me with some of her bannermen. We wish for a peaceful talk and bear no ill will. Look for us to arrive within a fortnight._

_Yours,_

_Jon_

No matter what happened in King's Landing, he still loved Dany. His heart and his conscious were at odds with eachother. She was his aunt, but nobody besides a few people knew that. Cousins married and he didn't see a problem with that so why couldn't he get past this. Why did Sam and Bran tell him the truth? He would have been perfectly happy staying the bastard of Ned Stark. He was in misery.

Meanwhile, Sansa had walked back to her own chambers and notice the door was ajar. Ser Brienne was seated by the fire with Podrick Payne and they spoke in hushed voices. They looked up when they heard her footsteps approaching and stood together. "My lady Ser, do you wish me to stay or shall I leave the room?" Pod asked. He was such a kind man; nothing like the other Payne's. "Thank you, Pod. If you could leave the room while I speak with Lady Sansa." He nodded and left the room smiling at her as he passed. "My lady. I don't know how to say this." began Brienne. Sansa grabbed her hand, "What is it, Ser Brienne? You can tell me." Brienne sighed and continued, "I am with child." Sansa gasped, "Who is the father?" Brienne's eyes filled with tears. "The baby is Ser Jaime's." she sobbed and Sansa pulled her into a hug. "Hush now. It's going to be alright. Have you told anyone else?" Brienne nodded, "Pod knows and I told Lord Tyrion this morning in the courtyard."

Sansa remembered their interaction she had witnessed earlier. "I don't want anyone to know the baby's father is Ser Jaime, so Podrick has offered me his hand and to be the father of the child. It only hurts me to tell you all of this because, well..." "You are leaving Winterfell." Sansa stated with understanding. Brienne nodded. "All I had ever wanted was to protect you. I swore an oath to your dear mother. I am a knight of the Seven Kingdoms." Sansa stopped Brienne's speech, "And now you will be a mother and that is the toughest job in the world. You have served my family well, Ser Brienne. I will keep this secret for the safety and wellbeing of the babe and to save your honor. Podrick Payne, please come back in here." Podrick walked back into the room. "I hear congratulations are in order?" Sansa asked him with a warm smile.

Pod walked next to Ser Brienne with his goofy grin. Brienne smiled at him. "Pod, I will accept your hand. We will leave for Tarth tomorrow morning. I will send my father a raven telling him of our upcoming marriage. I will forever be grateful to you. You truly are the most wonderful, kind, and thoughtful man I have ever had the great privilege of knowing." Pod blushed crimson at the compliment and admitted, "You are the only woman I have ever felt true affection for, Ser Brienne. You helped make me into the man I am today." He took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips, looking to her for approval. She nodded with wet eyes and he kissed her hands. Sansa watched the whole thing and thought it was one of the sweetest moments she ever witnessed. 'He'll make her very happy. I feel it in my soul.' she thought to herself. "If you will excuse me, I need to help Arya get ready for her wedding in the Godswood tonight. I hope to see you both there." Sansa curtseyed and left the room.

Arya paced back and forth waiting for her bath to be drawn. She was getting married in a few short hours and had no idea if it was the baby or nerves making her nauseous. She wondered if Gendry was nervous at all. This was just all happening so fast. Suddenly she wretched and was on her hands and knees. "ARYA!" she heard Sansa yell as she was rushing to her little assassin's aid, "Are you not well?" Sansa helped Arya over to a chair. "I don't know. I think it's just nerves. This is just not what I saw for my future, Sansa. I was never going to marry or have children. I wanted to explore what is West of Westeros. I was going to live a life of a lone wolf. Damn that stupid Bull for making me fall in love." She said the last sentence with a smile. "Arya, you can still seek out the answers to that. Gendry would do anything for you and your happiness. Maybe just wait until after the babe comes though. Let's get you cleaned up, shall we."

Sansa took Arya to her bath and the heat of the water soaked into her still sore muscles. Arya closed her eyes and sighed. "After your celebrations, Jon and I will be getting a caravan together and heading south to Dragonstone. He received a raven from Yara Greyjoy. The Queen wishes to have an audience with us both." Arya opened her eyes and turned her head to meet her sister's worried face. "I'm going too." Sansa shook her head no. "You cannot, I am sorry. You have a duty to Storm's End after tonight. Jon will leave Bran here to watch over things. We will have him warg before we leave to see if he can find out what she is planning, if anything. She truly does love Jon and he loves her. I could see it in her eyes and his. She will not hurt him." Arya didn't like this at all. "But she would hurt you. You are a threat. You do not want to bend the knee and she knows this."

Sansa knelt down to face Arya. "Jon has told me that I must swear my fealty to Queen Daenerys. It breaks my heart to do so, but this may be the only way for peace. If I do, I will do so only on the condition of the pardon of Lord Tyrion and the reinstatement of his claim of Casterly Rock. I want to wed Tyrion and have his children. I know it sounds silly to you, but we are in love." Arya smiled, "It's what you always had wanted. I know you envisioned a much taller man, but he is a good man, that I can see now." Sansa kissed the top of her sister's head. They finished getting Arya ready. Sansa begged her to wear a dress, but Arya was not having it. She wore a tunic with pants under her fur-lined cloak and they headed out to the Godswood arm in arm.

Gendry stood next to Ser Davos with the biggest smile he'd ever seen. "Lord Gendry, if you smile any harder, you may burst." Davos said with a chuckle. "I can't help it. She'll be here any moment. I never thought she would say yes, I only hoped. I have never had a family before, Ser Davos, and I just cannot contain my happiness." "Well, that being said, I am glad to be a part of that family. I will see you to Storm's End and help you in any way that I can, but my family still awaits my return. I have not seen my wife and children in so long." Gendry nodded his head and gave a sad smile. "Although I shall miss you, Ser Davos, I understand. And thank you for saving my life and being the father I never had." Ser Davos felt tears stinging his eyes and brought the new Lord into a hug.

Jon Snow appeared at the entrance to the Godswood and gave Gendry a small smile as Sansa passed by and took her seat next to Tyrion Lannister. Then he saw her, his Arry. She smiled at him from across the wood taking Jon's arm in hers and began to walk toward Gendry. She looked beautiful, her hair cascaded just past her shoulders in soft waves peaking out from the hood of her cloak. He chuckled when he noticed she was in trousers. Arya always got her way. Jon and Arya finally arrived in front of the Weirwood tree. He kissed her forehead, shook Gendry's hand and stood beside them.

Bran, being the lord of Winterfell would oversee the ceremony so he waited as the young couple approached and began the ceremony. Ser Davos, acting as Gendry's father would, said, "Arya of House Stark, will you take Lord Gendry Baratheon, first of his name, as your husband?" Arya looked deep into his big, blue eyes and smiled, "I take this man." They the knelt down in the snow in front of the Heart Tree and said their silent prayers to the Old Gods while holding their hands in each other's. "Rise. Lord Gendry will now remove Arya's cloak and cloak her in her new cloak." Arya shivered as they removed the cloak of her father's house. The new cloak was hastily made but you could see the Black Stag of House Baratheon woven onto a gold patch of fabric. "I will have a better one made once we arrive at Storm's End." Gendry whispered to which Arya gave a small smile.

The ceremony ended and the met in the Great Hall for a small feast. The party was quick. There was much to do to prepare for their departure from Winterfell to their new home at Storm's End, Jon and Sansa were headed to Dragonstone in the morning, and it was learned that Ser Brienne of Tarth was heading back home and taking Podrick Payne as her husband there. So many changes happening, some more confusing than others but war does that, she supposed.

Arya removed her clothing ready to bed her new husband. She found he was staring at her in wonder. Gendry walk over and dropped to his knees in front of Arya leaning over to kiss her stomach. "You have given me everything I have ever hoped for, Arry." She placed her hand on his head and combed her fingers through his hair. "After the baby comes, I wish to sail west. Let's find out what's west of Westeros. All the maps stop, it could be a great adventure, don't you think." Gendry stood up and held her in his arms. "If that is what you wish to do, then that is what we will do, my love." Arya smiled and pulled him to bed to show him her "appreciation."


	9. Never Wanna Lose You

Just a thank you to all who are commenting, favoriting/following my story and giving feedback. I write these on my phone so sometimes I think they are pretty long chapters. Here is a very long chapter. I don't see this wrapping up anytime soon. I am enjoying my imagination of how I wish this could have played out.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As her last trunk was taken out of her bed chamber, Sansa sunk into the armchair in front of her hearth. No fire burning for the first time in many months was a strange feeling. Spring weather was just arrived, and she already wished for the comfort of Winter. A knock at her door shook her from her thoughts. Faerys, her new handmaiden walked across the room to see who had come. Sansa could hear his voice asking if she was available to speak. She had already to Faerys if Lord Tyrion asked for her to allow him to enter and leave them, so when she lifted her head, Tyrion was walking toward her and Faerys was nowhere to be seen. He looked grim and no wonder.

He was dressed all in black and leaving that evening for Castle Black. "Sansa," he said in barely a whisper as he came to her side. "My love, you leave within the hour. Jon sent me." The fiery redhead reached her hand out to caress his face and he pressed her hand against his cheek. "Remember, my lord, do not take the Black unless you receive a Raven stating that I am dead or the queen has refused my request. I cannot very well be your wife if you prematurely sign your life away to The Wall." He smiled weakly. Just the thought of any harm coming to her, made him nauseated. "I promise, my lady. I shan't be able to breathe until the moment we reunite." He pulled her to him and they share a deep, powerful kiss that caused Sansa to feel weak, so thank the Gods she was still seated.

They held each other for what felt like an eternity until they heard a soft knock and the door creak open a few moments later. "M'lady? Lord Snow has sent me. He says you must leave soon and to head down to the courtyard if it please you m'lady." Faerys said meekly with a small tremor in her voice. Sansa arose and Tyrion grabbed her hand as the walk toward the sweet girl, "Thank you, Faerys. Have you said your goodbyes to your mum in the kitchens, sweet girl? This is your first time leaving the North, is it not?" Tyrion was always such a gentleman and spoke to everyone at Winterfell.

Sansa suddenly felt a bit foolish for not realizing the young girl had family, but she had been a bit preoccupied. "Yes, m'lord. She and me baby brother broke their fast with me earlier. I thank you." Sansa felt a pang in her heart thinking of leaving Winterfell again, but she had to go. She could deal with losing control of the North but not losing him; not now that she had finally found someone to love and respect, that loved and respected her as well. She must bend the knee. She had to to save her home, her pack, and her love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya, Gendry, and Ser Davos had there wagon packed up and ready to leave for Storm's End shortly. Jon stood with them, and 100 Northmen were waiting for Sansa just outside the gates. She knelt down to kiss Tyrion one last time before they left then hugged her sister goodbye. "You take good care of my sister, Lord Baratheon. I love you, Arya. Try not to do anything stupid." Sansa smiled at her sister then searched for her brother.

She looked to Jon, "Where is Bran?" Jon took her arm in his and they walked out toward the gates. She spared one last glance at Tyrion and he smiled for her. "Bran is in the Godswood. He says he will see us soon so there is no need for goodbyes." Jon smiled at Sansa and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "So then he does not see the queen as waiting to kill me?" She laughed, "Well, that's good news." Jon helped Sansa into her carriage where Faerys awaited her arrival, and the caravan headed south to Dragonstone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya watched as Jon and Sansa's caravan pulled away until she could no longer see them. Gendry held her from behind as she leaned back into him and sighed. "I know you wish you could have gone with them, Arry, but it's not just you that would be going." He bought his hands down to her stomach and she placed her hands on top of his. "Aye. I know they will be fine. Bran said he did not see anything that would make him believe otherwise. He warged into Drogon."

Gendry turned her to face him, "Did he really? Did he say what it was like? Was he flying? Oh, to see what he sees must be amazing." Arya laughed, "I love you, you stupid bull. I mean, it's Bran. He doesn't really go into much detail." "Would you like to know more, sister?" Arya jumped at her brother Bran's sudden arrival.

"I was flying with Queen Daenerys on my back over King's Landing. I landed in the Throne Room and watched as the queen sat on the Iron Throne and she began to weep. She wept for the destruction and death her anger caused. She wept for the loss of her most trusted friends, Ser Jorah and Missandei. She even wept for her loss of Jon Snow. She does not know the conflict Jon is going through. He truly loves her and wishes to be with her, but she is his aunt and he is her nephew. The guilt is eating away at him. She just assumes he no longer feels for her like she feels for him. Her dragon and herself are connected to each other. They can feel each of the other's pain. And I could feel every emotion she felt. She does not want to hurt our sister, but if Sansa does not comply with Jon's wishes, the Queen cannot show weakness, even if it tears her apart from Jon forever. I will meet with the lords and ladies of the North this evening and tell them the only way to save the North is to remain apart of the Seven Kingdoms. They will need to understand and listen to reason." Arya nodded in agreement. She decided to put off their leaving Winterfell for one more day to help Bran. Gendry told her, "The Stormlands have gone this long without a lord, they can last a bit longer." Arya gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he pulled her into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyrion met with a ranger from the Nights Watch and said his farewells to Pod and Brienne. "Safe travels Pod, Ser Brienne. Keep me posted on _everything_ and best of luck to you both." He shook his old squires hand for what he hoped wasn't the last time. "You've grown into a fine, young man Podrick Payne. You take good care of Ser Brienne and that child." Pod smiled, "Thank you m'lord. I will do my best." Tyrion turned to Ser Brienne and smiled taking her hand, "Ser Brienne." he began. "Lord Tyrion, I think Brienne will suffice. I very well cannot remain a knight if I am married and having children."

She seemed much more relaxed and at ease than the previous day. "I look forward to seeing my father again. I have sent him a raven to let him know we are coming. I thank you, Lord Tyrion, from the bottom of my heart. You are a great man. I hope you have a safe journey. I bid you farewell." Tyrion gave her a genuine smile. 'Always so serious, that woman.' he thought to himself. As the pair each mounted their horses, he watched the way they acted towards each other. Pod looked over at his lady knight with such pride. He would be good for her and hopefully, she'd allow him to show how talented he was in the bedroom. Oh to be a fly on the wall when that happens. Brienne smiled at her former squire now betrothed, and then they both looked to Tyrion and waved as they headed to White Harbor to sail home to Tarth.

Tyrion turn to the ranger from Castle Black, "I suppose we should be on our way?" The man grunted in return. "I will be just a moment. Pardon me." Tyrion walked past him and towards the Godswood to seek out Bran Stark. He found him waiting for him in the same spot Arya vanquished the Night King. Bran seemed deep in thought so Tyrion felt bad disturbing him. "Lord Stark? I apologize for interrupting your prayer, but I just wanted to say farewell before I head North to Castle Black."

Bran slowly turned his head staring into the half man's soul. "Yes, of course. Do have a safe journey." Tyrion stepped closer, "I was wondering, could you possibly tell me if Sansa will be safe meeting with the Queen? You didn't see what she did to King's Landing: the destruction and death. I just...can't lose her. Not now." Tyrion's voice trembled. "You have nothing to fear as long as Sansa listens to Jon and bends the knee, which I know she will,but I must warn you."

Tyrion's brows knitted together in worry, "The Queen is distraught that you left her, and I know not what she will do when she finds out that you sought out Winterfell to hide away from her. You've wounded her deep in her soul. She loved you, Tyrion." "And I loved her; still do even after all she did. But I love someone else more." Bran tilted his lips into a half smile. "Ah, yes. My beautiful sister. My only fear is that your love for her and hers in return may cause either of you to make Queen Daenerys angry."

Tyrion's heart sank. He did not want to leave her, but what if it was the only thing to do to keep them both safe? "Bran, had you ever been in love, you may very well understand the dilemma I find myself in." Bran looked wistful, past Tyrion, as if deep in thought. "Ah, but I have felt love. But becoming the Three-Eyed Raven meant I had to give up on those feelings." Tyrion was confused, for who could Brandon Stark have been in love with? Bran could see his reaction and almost felt the need to laugh. "I can see by your reaction, I have surprised you. She is but a distant memory anymore. I do sometimes wonder what she is doing." Tyrion smiled, "Well, you ARE the Three-Eyed Raven, Lord Stark. You could always find out."

He knew that. He also knew the hurt he saw in her eyes when she left Winterfell for Greywater Watch. A simple "thank you" was all he could say for he'd had no time to process his feelings for Meera Reed, but years had past and Bran Stark had found his thoughts remembering her face, the tears in her eyes, more often than not lately. "Goodbye Lord Tyrion." was all he would say, then he turned back to his thoughts at the Heart Tree.

Tyrion turned and walked out of the Godswood. Waiting for him was the ranger from the Nights Watch and a horse. Once mounted, he looked around one last time, waved farewell to Arya and Gendry as they watched from the landing where he usually found Sansa, and headed for The Wall.


	10. Feelings

Sansa and Jon's caravan to White Harbor was making good time. The roads were much easier to navigate now that all signs of the long winter were gone. A cool breeze traveled through Sansa's carriage as she watched Faerys nap acrossed from her.

Her thoughts were all over the place; Tyrion, Brienne and Pod, Arya, Bran, her Northmen, and the Dragon Queen. Tyrion would probably be at Castle Black by now. She wondered how he was fairing and if he missed her as she missed him. She wondered if Brienne and Podrick Payne were still traveling south on horseback or if they had decided to take a ship from White Harbor to Tarth. She smiled thinking of her dear friend's impending marriage and the child growing inside of her.

She hoped Arya and Gendry were getting on well and beginning their journey to Storm's End. She prayed silently for the health of her niece or nephew. And then there was Bran, her brother, the Three-Eyed Raven. She hoped the lords and ladies of the North houses would hear reason and listen to Bran; bend the knee. It still pained her to lose the promised independence of the North, but she knew it was the only way to restore balance and peace in the Seven Kingdoms.

Her carriage came to a sudden stop and could hear Jon talking with someone not far from her. Unable to make out the words being said, she moved to leave, feeling Faerys grab her wrist. "No, m'lady. Please don't go. It may not be safe." Sansa smiled at the young girl, "Faerys, sweetheart, I shan't be but a moment." The young girl nodded and let go of her wrist. Sansa stepped out and could smell the salt air. They had arrived at White Harbor.

"Lady Sansa!" she heard Jon yell out and turning saw him riding towards her. "Jon, is something the matter? I thought I heard you arguing." Jon looked at his cousin and smiled with tenderness in his eyes, "It's nothing. Just speaking with a ship's captain to sail us to Dragonstone, and the man was refusing to take us there because he feared the Queen's dragon. I told him she was expecting our party and there would be nothing to fear. I guess word of King's Landing has sparked fear into everyone." That damned queen and her childish temper; Sansa felt it would take a lot for the people of the realm to feel safe with Queen Daenerys in rule.

She hoped she was wrong. "I've sent a raven to tell the Queen of our setting sail and that we should arrive in Dragonstone shortly. Sansa, look at me." Jon could sense the tension between himself and his dear cousin and reached out for her hand. Sansa sighed out of exasperation but then reached out to join hands with Jon. "Please know that I would never allow her to harm you. Ever. I love you, Sansa. You are my family, and she will not do anything to make me hate her and that would do it. I would risk my life to protect you, you know that right?" Sansa looked into his dark, pleading eyes. He always looked so pained. "Jon. Listen to me now. I do not fear her wrath for I know you will stand by my side. You were my brother for most of my life and now we know eachother as cousin, but that doesn't change our sibling bond at all. I love you too. Just be sure to go into this with eyes wide open. Do not let your guard down. You love her, I know, I saw it in your eyes at Winterfell. She is in love with you and wants to be with you."

Jon closed his eyes and then opened them again, "But she's my aunt, Sansa. We can't be togtogether, not like that." "If cousin's can marry, then why not a nephew and his aunt he never knew existed. Jon, see reason." Jon just shook his head, "It's not that simple. I do love her, but I just don't think I could be with her knowing what I now know." Sansa pulled him to her and gave him a warm hug. "You are so good and noble, cousin. This world doesn't deserve you." She kissed his cheek and began the task of waking Faerys to prepare for their sea voyage South.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back in Winterfell...

The lords and ladies of the North convened in the Great Hall for a meeting with the Lord of Winterfell. They looked around chattering amongst themselves as the waited for Bran to arrive. Arya entered the Great Hall with her Lord husband on her arm as they took their seats at the Lord Starks high table. Bran entered moments later being pushed in by Ser Davos. The people rised from there chairs to greet him. Bran looked to each one as he passed and nodded to them. Arya and Gendry greeted her brother as he took his place.

"Thank you for coming my lords and ladies of the North. We have news from the Queen at Dragonstone. Jon Snow and my sister Sansa have gone to meet with her, and, after much deliberation, we have decided to bend the knee and remain a part of the Seven Kingdoms." Shouting began but was silenced just as suddenly with the raising of the young lord's hand. "I have seen her in my visions. She is conflicted in her feelings. She mourns for the people of King's Landing and is angry at herself for what happened. At the same time, she yearns for respect from the people of the realm and thinks that once she has complete control of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, her vision of a free and united kingdom will come true. She is young, yes, but she has brilliant ideas that can help the entire Realm, if we come together and join her cause."

The lords and ladies of the Northern houses looked around skeptically. Arya added, "Let us not forget what the Dragon Queen did for us during the Long Night. She did not need to help us. She could have just left on her dragon, but no! She stayed and lost a lot of her people; people that fought side by side with you and I!" Murmurs of agreement flooded the hall and Bran looked relieved for her support. Gendry smiled with pride. As a lord of a Southern house, he was going to keep his mouth shut on matters of the North. "Then we are in agreement. The North shall remain as a part of the Seven Kingdoms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the hall was empty, Bran asked Arya to accompany him to the Heart Tree. Gendry was going to check over their supplies for their trip to White Harbor to sail down to Tarth to see Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne before heading to Storm's End. He smiled at the thought of beginning their life there and hoped the people of Storm's End would welcome their new lord and his wife...and their child.

"What's got you grinning so, Lord Gendry?" Ser Davos walked over with a smile of his own. "Just thinking of getting on the road to our new home, Davos. Anxious to meet my people. Gods that sounds crazy, "my people", heh! I'm happy I'll have you there with me though. You're the closest I'll ever get to a father. Will you stay for a while? I know you want to get home to your real family." Davos put his hand up, "Stop that. You are my real family just as much as my wife and other sons. I was devastated when I lost my Matthos, but I gain a new son shortly after in you." Overcome with emotions, Gendry pulled Ser Davos into a tight hug.

"Thank you. That really means the world to me." "Once your lady wife is ready to leave, we'll be in our way, m'lord." Gendry heard the gentleman leading the caravan and turned to meet his eyes, "Thank you, my good man. We shouldn't be too much longer. I am just as anxious as anyone to set sail." Gendry looked toward the weirwood as Ser Davos continued to check over everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arya pushed her younger brother in his chair through the wood to the Heart Tree. She wondered if this would be the last time they met here. She had heard there was a weirwood tree in Storm's End, but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be her father's tree, his special place. And Bran would now be Lord of Winterfell. He had already proven himself to be able to have his voice heard and his people willing to listen.

She was getting lost in her own thoughts when she heard Bran speak, "My dear sister. You will be stopping un Tarth in your travels, yes?" Arya nodded. "Would you be so kind as to extend my congratulations to Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne? I fear that in my times of solitude, I neglected to say anything to them before their departure other than a nod. Being the Three-Eyed Raven has made me forget my manners at times since I am always so distracted. You know I am very pleased that you have decided to become Lord Gendry's wife. He is good for you and loves you with every ounce of his being. I have seen it in his eyes and read it in the way he is around you." Arya smiled because her brother was slowly coming back a little each day.

His quiet contemplation was happening less than before. She could sense something was bothering him though. "Bran?" Bran looked up at her waiting for her to continue, "I sense something is wrong. Are you alright? I know you must feel that we are all leaving you, but you are a man now and Lord of Winterfell so you will have much to keep you occupied." Bran half smiled but there was much sadness in his eyes. "You'd think me a fool if you knew why I seem so forlforlorn. I am glad for you. I am happy for Sansa and Tyrion. I am anxious to see if Jon will finally realize that Daenerys is who he belongs with. Do you know, none of your happiness would ever make me sad? It is my own loneliness that has me acting as I do. I do not know if I could ever have that life with the woman I love."

Arya's brows raised at the revelation that her brother is in love. "But who?" she inquired. He smiled and then shook his head, "Doesn't matter. We could never be together." Arya felt a pain in her chest. "I don't understand, Bran. Why not? Because you can't walk? If she loves you, that will not matter." Bran looked out toward the trees surrounding them and closed his eyes. "I couldn't give her what she needed. It wouldn't be fair to her. I couldn't even say anything but thank you to her when last we met. She's probably forgotten about me by now."

Arya still could not figure out who he was talking about but still wanted to try to help her brother. "Why don't you just use your sight? Find her." Tyrion had also suggested that to him, but he felt like it would be a misuse of his powers. "Come on, Bran. Humor me...as a wedding gift." She smiled brightly at him as he sighed. She watched him grip his chair, close his eyes, and warg into some ravens. Bran searched through his sight. Searching for Greywater Watch, searching for Meera Reed.


	11. When Tomorrow Comes

Flying through the skies and searching for what seemed like hours, Bran was about ready to give up when he spotted it floating; with misty clouds and swamp land surrounding it. Greywater Watch. There would be no way for him to reach her physically, he just knew it. She probably doesn't think about him as he thinks about her. All this time, her memories of him have been fading away.

Bran's birds made their way to the top of the castle, where he found an open window. He could hear faint voices as the birds landed. "But, father, you know I cannot. Why are you pushing this issue? I am perfectly fine where I am. How many times do we need to discuss this?" He could see Lord Howland Reed pacing the floor with his arms behind his back. "Meera, you are well past the age and you can't very well stay a maiden for the rest of your days." She turned facing him, her face pinched and pain in her eyes.

"Father. You know there is only one person in this world who I would ever consider, but he is gone. All but a memory now." He could see tears in her eyes. Her father walked up and pulled his daughter close, kissing the top of her head. "Yes, but have you attempted to contact him? Maybe things are different now that the Night King has been destroyed. Maybe the young Lord is changed."

'Could it be that they are discussing me?' Bran thought to himself. It must be sheer luck or perhaps the Gods are showing him the way. "But how would I even contact him? I could send a raven but how would it find it's way back to me? Floating castle, remember? It took me long enough to find my way back the last time, let alone a damned bird trying." she said it with a smile. Such a beautiful smile; one seldom shown in the whole time they traveled together.

"Would he turn you away?" Howland asked his daughter, searching her face for a clue. "He has probably forgotten me by now." At that she heard a "caw! caw!" and jumped out of her skin. "Gods! Where in the world did you come from?" she exclaimed, "Scared the shit out of me." "Meera! Language!" her father said with a laugh. "Sorry, father. I wonder..." she trailed off as she stepped closer to the black bird. The bird didn't move so she reached out and trailed her hand gently from the top of it's head to the tip of it's tail feathers. "Bran?"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" He couldn't speak words of course but he hoped that she understood what he wanted to scream, "Yes! It is I! Bran!" Meera's eyes grew wide in recognition. "Father, it's him. I know it is. He has warged into this bird. He needs me. What if he is in trouble? I must see him!" Her Lord father nodded his approval and they began making plans for her departure. She was a woman warrior; a Crannogman. She would travel North. Alone. Well, not completely alone for she had a sneaking suspicion that a certain bird would check in from time to time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, my fucking back! How much longer until I get a proper bed to sleep in for fuck's sake?" Tyrion felt himself getting grumpier with each passing day. The only thing keeping him going was knowing he would be hearing from his beloved Sansa soon. "Any day now. She must be about 1 day from Dragonstone if the winds are kind." He did this often. Spoke outloud to himself. It helped with the loneliness. Not that he was alone. The Wall had new people showing up in droves. Not all rotten thieves, murderers, and rapists either. Mostly orphaned boys, men who lost everything in the war, and even a few Lannister soldiers that deserted the siege of King's Landing.

Tyrion moved to the small desk in his room and sat to write a few lines to Pod when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." he shouted. The door opened and in came Jon's Wildling friend, Tormund. There were Wildlings everywhere still. Half of them left 2 moon turns ago to start rebuilding there villages North of the Wall. Tormund, 2 other men and most of the women and children remained until their shelters were completed. "Mornin' half-man. You weren't in the hall for your meal this mornin'. Thought maybe you'd want a little something." He was a big, brute of a man but a softy deep down. Tormond put a bowl of some type of porridge on the desk. He had asked on word of the "big woman" yet Tyrion couldn't find it in his heart to tell him she was to be wed.

"Ah, Giantsbane! You do care!" he said with a grin. Tormund's nostrils flared and he looked as if he wanted to punch him, but it was worth it. "Only kidding, friend. Thank you. Any news?" Tormund shook his head, "Not a fuckin thing. I'm not worried though. My little Crow just needs to fuck her brains out and everything will be right as rain." Tyrion shook his head and laughed, "Is that how the Realm is saved? Jon Snow's cock? It'll be a story for the ages, eh?" He poured himself a cup of wine and took a bite of the slop Tormund brought up. "Hmm, not bad. I will miss your Wildling women when you head home North. Cooking was shit when I last stayed here. It's actually tolerable now."

Tormund got up to leave, "I'll miss our talks, half-man. You don't scare easily like the rest of these Southern pricks. Bring your own shit down when you're finished. I ain't your servant." He smiled at Tyrion and left. Tyrion finished up the bowl of porridge. Then continued his letter to his friend in the Sapphire Isle.

_Dear Pod:_

_By the time you read this, you should be well on your way to being a happily married man. I cannot tell you how much I wish I could join you for this most joyous occasion. Lady and Lord Baratheon would have sent my well wishes I am sure, but I felt the need to write you._

_You were a good squire, a loyal companion, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will make a fantastic husband to Lady Brienne. I wish you well. At my first opportunity, I hope to pay you both a visit. Now, be a good lad and show her how a real man treats a lady._

_Warm Regards,_

_Lord Tyrion Lannister_

_Castle Black (at the moment)_

Tyrion rolled up the parchment and put it in his satchel for the Maester to send out. He put on his cloak, grabbed his empty bowl, and set out to find something to help with to employ his thoughts. That way, he wasn't daydreaming of the future he may or may not have with Sansa Stark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ship rocked as it made it's way to Dragonstone. Poor Faerys was not handling the voyage very well. She'd been getting sick ever since they set sail 2 days ago. Sansa took care of her like a mother caring for her child. She had finally fell asleep after Sansa stroked her hair for what felt like hours. Placing a bucket nect to her cot, Sansa got up to check in with Jon.

The seabreeze met her with a most beautiful welcome. The smell of the salty air brought life back into the young woman. "Lady Sansa, good morning. You look beautiful. The sea agrees with you." Jon met her with a warm embrace. "Thank you, but I wish I could say the same of poor Faerys. She's simply green. I've just left her asleep in my cabin. We seem to be making good time. Is that Dragonstone over there?" She saw land in the distance and pointed toward it. "No, that is Claw Isle but just beyond that is Dragonstone. If the wind stays true, then we should arrive by night fall. I'd rather not arrive at night though, so we may anchor down near Claw Isle for the night and make landfall at first light if that is alright with you."

Sansa agreed. On one hand, she wanted to just get this over with, but on the other, she wanted a good nights rest before meeting with the Dragon Queen. If they are anchored then maybe Faerys will stop vomiting for a while. She stayed up top for a while talking with Jon and the crew and going over strategy. A Raven made it's way to them as the left White Harbor from Winterfell. The North has agreed to pledge their loyalty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen and remain as a part of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Jon? Can we talk in private?" They entered his cabin. It was smaller than hers, she noticed. "Would you like to sit?" He motioned over to the small table with two chairs. Sansa sat down and took his hand. "Jon, you are so very dear to me, you know that don't you?" He smiled sweetly at her and answered, "Yes and I you. What is it?" She looked sad he noted, "We know what I am going to say to the Queen, but what about you?" Jon put his head down. He should have known this conversation was going to happen. "Sansa, she's my aunt. I cannot. I will not." Sansa scoffed, "You know you love her. And not as an Aunt. She loves you. She wants you. And you need to take your head out of your ass long enough to notice that!" Jon's eyes widened in astonishment. "Well, that's not very ladylike!" He said with a laugh.

"I'm serious. The Targaryens married brothers and sisters. Most of the Realm is made of marriages of cousins to cousin. You never knew you were related until Sam opened his big mouth." Jon looked at her as she ranted. She wasn't wrong, but he still felt like it just wasn't right for them to be together. "Hello? Are you listening to me, Jon?" Jon shook himself out of his thoughts. "It feels wrong." he simply stated. Sansa walked over and pulled him into a hug. "I know it's scary. Love. Did I ever think I would have fallen in love with Tyrion Lannister? Everyone will think me mad, but I was a scared child bride; appalled by the fact that I was marrying him, then we became friends, confidants, and trust was built over the years and it just happened. I was blindsided. And you?"

"When I first laid eyes on her, she took my breath away. Then she spoke and she was strong and fierce and commanding. She drove me mad with how stubborn she was being. But then as we had more time together, I saw her softer side. She began to let her guard down and let me in. She became my Dany. We made love. We fell in love. Then Sam told me what he found and of Bran's vision, and suddenly I was lost. My heart is in a tug-of-war with my mind." Jon's had tears brimming in his eyes and Sansa was worse. "You know what you want, Jon. Don't let anything stop you." She brushed a tear that was rolling down his cheek off his face and kissed his head. He knew what he wanted and he was finally going to get what he wanted for once!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Godswood...

Bran came back from warging and Arya was still waiting. "Well, did you see anything?" Bran looked at his sister and smiled for the first time in a long time. "I found her and she is on her way. Keep an eye out for my Raven. I cannot let her leave again. I will make Meera Reed my wife." Arya hugged Bran tight. "Meera. I look forward to meeting her." Of course, she would need to wait until she came back to Winterfell for a visit. Her and Gendry really needed to leave for Storm's End. "I'll send word when we arrive at Storm's End. This brings me great joy, brother. Until we meet again." And with that Arya left, stopping at the guard station to tell one of them to sit with Lord Stark on her way to her husband and See Davos.

"Yes, mum. I shall go at once." a young man not much older than herself acknowledged. "I thank you," she looked at him for his name. "Oh, um, I am Josiah Tallhart, cousin to Ser Helman." Arya shook his hand, "Well, it is very great to meet you, Josiah. Please take great care of my brother. Are you staying here at Winterfell?" Josiah let her know that he had no future plans for going back home to Torrhen's Square, and he would be honored to watch over the young Lord of Winterfell. Satisfied, Arya left to join her party.

"Ah, here you are, m'lady." Gendry said with a sly smile. "Don't make me hurt you." she replied with a slap to his ass. "Alright, alright, you two. Let's get on the road, shall we?" Ser Davos was smiling at his two new children. "Lady Baratheon, will you be riding in the carriage with your Lord husband or on your horse?" Arya considered riding her horse just to annoy Gendry but in the end she joined him. It would be long journey. The baby was already making her hungry and queasy at the same time, plus she was horny, like reeeeeeally horny.

Gendry held his hand out to help his wife climb into their carriage. Arya stepped in and there was already a cheese and fruit plate waiting for her. "Oh, you're good. How did you know I'd be hungry?" she gave him a kiss and started tearing into the food before her, even stopping long enough to offer some to Gendry. "I'm okay. Had a quick bite while we were waiting for you to come back from your talk with Bran." That reminded her. She told Gendry of the talk and Bran's proclamation of love for Meera Reed. "Do you think his equipment still works?" he asked. Arya looked at him with disgust, "How the fuck would I know? Thanks. I just lost my appetite." She put the empty plate down and laughed.

The carriage began to move as they made the long trek to White Harbor. "I think I am ready for a nap. Help me take these off." Gendry's eyebrows raised, "As m'lady commands." He untied the strings of her breeches and carefully pulled them over her ass and down to her feet before discarding them to the other seat. She wore no underclothes. Gendry looked up at her and she had lust in her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her down the seat, parting her legs, and placing his head between them. He licked his lips then watch her with his eyes as he moved closer to her already wet pussy. He used the tip of his tongue to tease her swollen clit and watched as she moaned at the feeling it gave her. He continued to tease her with his tongue as she writhed in pleasure. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" she cried out as she grasped the hair on the top of his head keeping him in place as he continued to conquer her cunt. He was covered in her juices by the time she freed him from her grasp.

"You're going to have them all out there thinking I am killing you. Gods I love to hear you scream for me." he sat back and took his pants off and hus cock was already waiting for her. Arya got up and straddled his legs as she eased herself on top. "You're so wet," Gendry began to kiss her as she rode him into oblivion. He spilled his seed inside of her because she couldn't get more pregnant,.

"Do you think we can try something new?" he asked her. "How new?" she asked. "Let me put it in your ass?" Arya looked at him then laughed, "Uh, I think not!" Gendry shrugged, "Eh, it was worth a shot." Then they began to laugh. They cleaned up and got redressed, then they relaxed as the rocking of the carriage lulled them to sleep. Hopefully, once they woke, they would be arriving at White Harbor so they could finally set sail to Storm's End. Home, their home.


	12. Do You Realize

As they walk on the stoney shore of Dragonstone, Sansa feels a sense of doom looming over her party. She can see the shadow of Drogon soaring above them. Ahead a dozen of the Unsullied stand awaiting their arrival, staring into her soul it seems. Jon grabs her hand and squeezes it assuredly. "We'll be fine. Just let me do most of the talking, okay." With a smile and a wink, he pushed through his people to stand front and center. As they approach, the Unsullied separates to make room for their Queen and her Hand, Yara Greyjoy, to walk through to meet their guests. Sansa thinks she hears Jon gasp when he sees his Dany, his queen. "Lord Snow. Thank you for coming in such a timely manner," Yara says with a sneer. She loves her Queen, it's plain to see. "We came as soon as we recieved your raven. My sister and I are eager to speak with you and our Queen." Queen Daenerys looks to Sansa with a quizzical brow. Sansa bows her head in respect for the Queen and smiles genuinely. "Lady Sansa," Daenerys begins, "it is you that I wish to speak with first. Walk with me?" Sansa nods in agreement and walks forward to link arms with the young queen.

"I take Jon's statement as meaning that the North has agreed to bend the knee, Lady Sansa?" Sansa nodded her head, "Yes, your grace. We have decided that it would be for our best interest as well as a sign of our gratitude for all of your help and sacrifice during the Long Night. I am sorry for not doing this sooner. It was a difficult task to help them understand but Bran and Arya did it. I beg you to show mercy on me. I know I should not have told Tyrion about Jon, but please know, I have told no other soul, I swear it. Tyrion is my most trusted friend and my beloved. Please don't kill him." At those words, Dany stopped and faced her. "Your beloved? Lady Sansa? Are you saying that you are in love with my former Hand? I have been told he is at the Wall, taking the black. Are you aware of this?" Sansa sobbed and in her understanding, Dany pulled her into a hug. "I love him as well, sweet girl. Not near as you do. Mine is more of a brotherly love, a kinship. My heart broke when he left me and I do admit, I was livid, but I could see why he left." Sansa's blue eyes met Dany's violet ones, "Could you forgive him? Do you think you could reach deep into your soul and see that Tyrion only left out of fear. His brother is dead and his despicable sister as well. He is the last Lannister. He can live out his days on Casterly Rock with me, if he'll have me." Dany's face fell. "As long as he did not take his vows. I will welcome him with open arms." Sansa nodded her head in understanding, kissed the queen's cheek and rejoined her party.

Jon walked up to the queen next. "Dany. May I speak to you?" The Queen nodded to Yara, and the party left Jon and Daenerys on the beach to talk. "Jon, I, oh." Before she could speak, Jon kissed her with a passion she hadn't felt since that day by the waterfall where the Stark family used to hunt. She fought it at first but could not stop the yearning she felt for him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head as they were engulfed by his curls. "I'm so sorry I left," he said between kisses, "I cannot fight my feelings any longer," Jon stated as he placed his hand on either side of her face, staring into her eyes. "I needed you. I was angry and afraid. Tormented by my hatred for Cersei. You and Tyrion left me and I thought I would be without two of the dearest people I had left in my life. Ser Jorah is gone, as is Missandei, forever. What if you leave me again, Jon?" Jon shook his head, "Never again unless you ask me to. Dany, I love you. I want you to be mine forever. I'm not afraid anymore. Please believe me." he pleaded. He couldn't lose her, not now that he was finally ready to let go of the past and follow his heart.

Dany looked shocked. She'd wanted this, but never thought in a million years it would happen. "What changed your mind?" Jon told her about his talk with Sansa on the ship, and how she finally helped him see that love is a precious gift that most people are not lucky enough to find. Dany felt more and more surprised about Sansa Stark the more she heard. "Greyworm tried to convince me that I needed to strike down anyone else that hurt me, including you and Tyrion. But, I just couldn't. I love you both too much.," Jon searched her face, "So, will you be my wife?" Dany gave him a sweet smile, "Of course you idiot."

The cavernous entry to the castle was dimly lit by torchlight. Sansa hoped Jon and the Queen were having a good, long conversation about what the future held for them all. She felt more at ease after her talk with Daenerys and was eager to send a Raven to Castle Black for Tyrion. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Yara Greyjoy. "My brother died for you Starks. I just knew that I would never see him again. Tell me, did he fight long before the Night King struck him down?" Sansa had tears in her eyes at the thought of her savior Theon. "Aye, he was in the weirwood protecting my brother, Bran. He was the last man standing and even knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against the Night King and his Lieutenants, I am told he tried to strike him down, as outnumbered as he was. Theon saved me from the Bolton bastard, such horrors he witnessed done to me. I loved him for the man he'd become. Noble, honest, true, and a great warrior in the end." Yara had tears in her eyes, "That he was. I will still be angry with myself for letting him go, but I couldn't really stop him, now could I?" Sansa gave Yara's hand a squeeze and nodded her head, "No, I suppose you could not. His conscience would have nawed at his heart until he could no longer bear it, which, knowing Theon, would have lasted about 20 minutes." Sansa sighed, "I was glad to have spent the last few hours before the battle with him. It will truly be my most cherished memory." Yara half smiled. She knew Theon secretly harbored romantic feelings for Sansa, but she would keep that to herself.

That evening during a grand feast, an announcement was made. The Queen would wed the newly legitamized and declared Jon **_Stark_**, warden of the North. His brother, Brandon Stark, would now be Warden of the North as Jon would now rule with Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name. Sansa beamed at her _brother_ and her soon to be new sister, Dany. She embraced them both and wished them joy. "Sansa, I have sent a Raven to Tyrion at Castle Black telling him he is forgiven as long as he promises me one thing." Sansa looked worried so Dany laughed, "He had to promise me to wed my new sister and give her a beautiful life." Sansa laughed and kissed Dany on her cheeks. Sansa noticed a lot of joy in the room, but one person stuck out like a sore thumb. A look of disgust and anger on his face as he stood staring at their jolly party. Greyworm, the leader of the Unsullied, looked liked he could just throw a spear and skewer everyone at the head table, including his Queen. Sansa felt very uneasy. She felt like he was planning something devious, but what?

Meera Reed had been traveling alone to the North for 10 days now. Whenever she felt weary, she'd stop and make camp, and that's when he'd land on a nearby branch to watch over her. Bran would warg every night into his raven to find her and watch over her. Sometimes she would talk to him, of course, he couldn't answer, oh, hiw he longed to answer her. Luckily, she had a horse this time, so it would not take her as long as last time to reach the North. By the time she had reached White Harbor, Meera decided to give her horse a days rest and stay at a local inn. She stayed in her room all night while a certain raven perched himself outside her window watching her as she slept. Meera slept easier knowing her raven friend was nearby.

Refreshed and eager to leave, Meera paid the innkeeper and bought some more bread and cheese for the ride to Winterfell. It would take a fortnight longer, and she was becoming more anxious the closer she got to Winterfell. "Well, Bran. I hope you have more to say to me than when I left Winterfell last time. I play that moment over and over in my head. 'Thank you' pfft, after all the time we spent together. You really hurt me. I thought we were getting close." _CAW CAW CAW! _Bran yearned to be able to tell how he truly felt. How he'd only bid her a simple thank you as his farewell because he was scared to tell her how he really felt. He blamed himself for Jojen's death. How could she ever love someone that caused the death of her dear brother? "You seem upset at my words. I shall bid you farewell for now. I am well rested and so I am going to ride until dusk and then make camp. I know you will find me; there's no doubt about that." She stroked his soft, silky feathers and gave him a rare Meera Reed smile, then she watched as he flew away. "Come on, girl. Fast as you can."

Bran shook himself out of his warging and motioned to Josiah that he was ready to go back into his chambers. "Could I get you anthing Lord Stark? I could call for Miss Mary in the kitchens. Anything at all, my lord?" Bran was hungry but dinner would be served in the next hour, so he decided against it. "I do not need anything at the moment, Josiah. I will rest in my chambers until dinner is served. Thank you."

He thinks of Meera. She would arrive at Winterfell in less than a fortnight. What would he say to her? How could he broach the subject of marriage or of his being in love with her? When he thought of her face, her big, dark eyes, her creamy white skin, he felt a twinge in his pants. He hadn't yet told anyone, not even the Maester. He would sometimes touch himself as he lay in bed at night. He felt almost a man, he only wished he could feel his legs. It gave him hope though. If he was getting feeling back in his manhood, then maybe, just maybe, he'd get his legs back too.

He knew it wouldn't matter to her if he did or not. He'd heard her speaking with her Lord father. Yet, he felt less of a man for it. Bran sighed and let his eyes close for a moment. Josiah would be back soon to bring him down for his evening meal, and he really needed to clear his head so he'd stop feeling sorry for himself. Just then, he heard a knock on his chamber door. "Come in." Bran's door opened and it was Maester Walden. "My lord, a Raven has just arrived from your brother, Jon. The Queen has legitimized him as a Stark, and they are to be wed. You are now the head of House Stark. Your sister, Sansa, is well and Lord Tyrion has been forgiven for abandoning the Queen. They are hoping you can make the journey to Dragonstone for the wedding but understand if you cannot."

Bran sighed. He couldn't possibly. A Stark must always be at Winterfell. They know this, but I would still like to send my congratulations and well wishes. Please bring me some parchment and ink. Maester Walden, I have a guest coming to Winterfell. She should be arriving on horseback in less than a fortnight. Please notify the guards to expect Meera Reed of Greywater Watch. She is to be allowed entry, and you can tell Miss Mary in the kitchens that I wish to have a quiet dinner alone with her. No big feasts or fanfare. That's not Meera. With any luck, we'll have a new Lady of Winterfell."

Maester Walden looked surprised at first, but it quickly turned into the biggest smile Bran had ever seen the quiet man give. "Lord Stark, I couldn't be happier for you. Have you need for anything at all, just let me know." He noticed the man look down at the wheelchair Bran sat in and then his face fell. "My Lord, does she know that you cannot, well, I mean..." he trailed off the last sentence and looked to Bran for any emotional reaction. Bran gave him a small smile. "Yes, she actually was the one to help me go beyond the Wall. Her brother, Jojen, used his greenseeing abilities to find me. I have also been meaning to discuss something with you. I have been having some feeling coming back below my waist." The Maester looked amazed, "Your legs, oh wonderful news. We can start trying rehabilitation and different exercises for regaining strength." Bran cut him off. "No, not my legs." Maester Walden looked confused for a moment but then a look of acknowledgement washed over his face. "Oh, I see what you mean. Well, then that is wonderful news as well. That means you may be able to sire children after all. It isn't absolutely certain but the possibility is very strong." "Hope", Bran thought to himself. If Meera agreed to marry him and wanted children, there was now hope that he could give them to her and that was all that Bran needed.

They'd arrived at Storm's End less than a week ago, but it felt like a year had gone by. With no Lord around, the state of the castle was a mess. Luckily his new wife was a whiz at reconciling the books or Gendry would have been fucked. Arya took over the books, Ser Davos helped get his guard set up and organized, and Gendry watched and waited. Once they figured out how much their home had to keep staff, help the people, and grow their community back up, he would start seeing the people to hear any complaints or concerns. Gendry was not looking forward to that, but luckily Arya would be there to help. She was starting to really show, so she had no other choice but to wear a gown. She hated it but at least she did not need to wear any corsets or crazy undergarments. Gendry had the seamstress in the castle keep the gowns as light and comfortable as possible for Arya. She kept her hair down though. She never let anyone touch her hair and it always made Gendry chuckle.

"Arya, miss, your hair is getting long. If you would allow me, I could put it up real sweet you see." Arya looked at the young girl her husband hired as her lady's maid as if she was trying to burn a hole through her. "Don't touch my hair, Jane. I don't want to be bothered with this again." Jane looked annoyed, but sighed and started picking up the robe Arya had just discarded to change into her dreaded gown. She missed her tunic and pants. Arya was glad of one thing though. After weeks of begging not to be called Lady Baratheon or Lady Arya or my lady, everyone in the castle had finally just settled on Miss or Arya. Gendry laughed at her annoyance and she smacked him lightly on his shoulder. "What?" he said with a chuckle. She smirked at her husband. 'Such a shit.' she thought to herself.

The night had come and they were getting ready for bed, when all of a sudden Arya jumped up, "Oh gods! What the fuck was that?" she squealed. Gendry rolled over to see what was going on. "Wha-what is it? What's happened?" Arya was sitting up in bed with her hands over her belly. "Arry, is something wrong with the baby?" he asked worriedly. "Felt like it's trying to bust out! Scared the shit out of me. Feel!" she explained as she grabbed his arm so he could place his hands on her stomach. Gendry waited and then it happened. The baby kicked from inside the womb and Gendry's eyes grew wide and then the sweetest smile spread across his face. "That's amazing, Arry! She's a fighter like her mother. Our little spitfire!" Arya laughed, "Oh, it's a she, is it? Feels more like **he's** hammering on my insides, like his father! Oh, that sounded dirty." They laughed. "Well, it's true, but I know you meant to say it as if he was in the Forge smithing." He gave her belly a sweet kiss. "He or she; doesn't matter to me one bit. Just hope it's healthy. Love you already." He gave her belly another kiss as the baby kicked again. Arya combed her fingers through Gendry's hair as he cuddled her growing belly. Eventually this lulled the pair both to sleep.

It seemed like a century had passed since she'd set foot on the Sapphire Isle, but as soon as her first toe touched the ground, Brienne was home. Pod was by her side and offered his arm. She no longer wore the heavy armor she'd grown so accustomed to, but a beautiful, blue gown and her hair was growing longer just passing her chin. "You look lovely, my lady." Pod and her had become closer on the journey from the North. Now that he was no longer her squire, he felt more comfortable showing his sweeter side. He sang beautiful songs to her belly at night. Brienne felt herself beginning to feel things for Podrick Payne that she'd never thought she'd feel. She found herself watching him as he slept next to her in their cabin. They had not been intimate; the closest thing being a soft caress of his hands on her growing stomach or her brushing his hair off his face as he slept, but she started wanting more. Maybe once they were wed, they would.

"Ah, my beautiful girl!" she saw her father coming towards her and smiled brightly. "That's my Lord Father, Pod. He's very affectionate so don't be surprised if he hugs you." she said with humor in her voice. Pod loved when she spoke like that and he loved her smile. Lord Selwyn seemed like a jolly old fellow and that made him smile at the man. "And you must be the young man who has finally won my dear girls heart. Great to meet you, sir." They shook each other's hands and made their way to Evenfall Hall. "Father, we must tell you something." Lord Selwyn smiled, "Well, if you're going to tell me that you are with child, don't bother. Unless that is a ham you're hiding under your gown." he said with a laugh. "So, you are not angry with us, my lord?" Podrick asked with a quizzical brow. "Of course not! I am gaining a son AND finding out I'm getting a grandchild all in one day you silly man!" He hugged Pod lifting him slightly off the ground. Brienne breathed a sigh of relief and not being able to control herself, pulled Podrick away from her father and gave him a kiss right there. They both blushed as it was their first real kiss. "Look at you both. Still blushing at one another, huh? Ahh, young love!" Brienne stared into Pod's eyes as she held his hands. He then pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. She could feel the warmth pooling in between her legs, but had to get ahold of herself. After all, her father was watching, so she cleared her throat and said, "Shall we get inside and find our chambers?"

The room was hers all of her life. All of her things were just as she'd left them. Pod smiled as he saw her wooden sparing sword in the one corner. "This is sweet, my lady. Cozy." Brienne turned to face him, "Now, Pod. Please just call me Brienne Or do you want me to start calling you Podrick Payne every time we converse?" He smiled then sauntered over to where she stood until he was directly in front of her. "I'll call you whatever you want me to, Brienne. Now, about that kiss." She felt her heart beating fast and the warmth began to pool in between her legs again. He cupped her face and brought their mouths together. His tongue begged for entry so she gave in. One hand stayed cupping her face as the other went to the small of her back. As if they had a mind of their own, Brienne felt her hands working their way through Pod's hair and slightly tugging causing him to moan into her mouth. Breathless, she pulled away from their kiss. "We should stop. Wait until our wedding night. Don't you think?" she asked him. "Is that what you want?" he practicality whispered searchimg her face for an unspoken answer. She thought for a moment and then began to take off her gown. "No, that's not what I want. I want you. I need you." Pod started to undress as well, "Thank the gods! i didn't know how much longer I could wait."

Quick as a rabbit, he was undressed and in bed waiting for her. She was tall, slender, and womanly without all of that armor she wore before. she looked nervous. He knew she'd only been with Ser Jaime before and that was brief. He took her in his arms and let her feel his body against hers. Next he trailed his finger's lightly acrossed her skin causing her to shiver with pleasure. Then he put her on her back and began to explore her breasts with his mouth, lightly kissing each purt nipple. Brienne never felt this much pleasure before. With her few times with Jaime, he'd never been this slow and she was enjoying every second. She could feel how wet he was making her. He gently kissed her protruding belly but then his fingers found her center and she almost jumped into the air from the sensation it gave her. Pod smiled then continued his travels. By the time he'd finished playing with Brienne, she was ready for him. "Pod, please. I need you inside me now." She spread her legs so he could get in between them and as he entered her for the first time, they both breathed out a soft moan. They found a good rhythm. The way she was moaning was making it hard for him to last long. She never felt so good. As she locked her legs around his waist, she found her hands traveling past his back and squeezing Pod's ass to hold him in place. "That spot, right there, oh gods!" Pod smiled into her neck as he felt himself spill inside of her. They were panting like dogs, sweat glistened on their brows and Brienne felt sated. "Damn." she said and Pod looked at her confused, "It's true. You are gifted." She smiled and he kissed her one last time before closing his eyes.

Well, this took me forever to write. Sorry! Hope you are enjoying it so far! *


	13. Insufficiently Breathless

Tyrion held onto the parchment in his hand, reading it over and over with a smile. Tormund was sad that he was leaving. He'd grown fond of there talks. He had never thought it possible, but he was gonna miss the Hell out of his new friend. He got up and walked towards the door causing Tyrion to come out of his reverie. "Leaving?" he quipped. The Wildling chuckled, "I thought I'd leave you two alone." he said nodding to the parchment Tyrion had finally placed on his desk. He got down from his chair and extended his hand out to the large man, "Well, Giantsbane. I have truly cherished our time here at the Wall. I think if it weren't for you, my experience would have been fucking dreadful. I am honored to know you." Tyrion thought he saw tears in the man's eyes. "Ah, never thought I'd get so attached to you, wee man, but shit, I'm gonna miss the piss outta yeh!" Tormund grasped Tyrion's hand and felt like picking him up and hugging him but thought better of it. "If you ever find yourself going North, stop on over to my village. You'll always be welcome among the Free Folk, Tyrion." He smiled at him then opened the door to leave, tyrning briefly for one last smile at his friend then left the room closing the door behind him. Tyrion smiled as well. He would be leaving for Winterfell in a few hours. Then, he will be reunited with his beloved Sansa.

"My lord?" Bran turned his head toward the doorway and saw Josiah Tallhart waiting for acknowledgement. "Good morning, Josiah. Can I help you with something?" Josiah stepped closer, "My lord, there is someone just arrived asking for entry into the castle to meet with you. A young woman." Bran knew she was close because last night, before he slept, he warged into his crows and found her tending a fire getting ready for her own slumber. "Could you have Hilda come here to help me wash up and dress so I will look presentable for my guest, Josiah?" The young man disappeared and Hilda arrived within minutes.

Meera sat in a beautiful sitting area next to a warm fire. '_This must be his sister, Sansa's, sitting room.' _she thought to herself. She got up and threw another log on the fire then sat back down. She started feeling nervous. She had not laid eyes on Bran Stark in years. She wondered if he was nervous to see her as well. The door opened and a lady brought in tea and biscuits; setting them down on the small table in front of where Meera sat. "Lord Stark is on his way down now, m'lady. I am Hilda. If you should anything at all, just ring this bell here on the tray. Shall I pour you some tea?" Meera nodded and watched as the older woman poured a hot cup for her and a second for Bran.

"Lady Meera." she jumped up as she heard a man say her name. Not just any man though. Bran. He looked so regal, so grown. No longer the child she'd left those years ago. "Please, sit." Bran said softly while watching her intently as Josiah pushed his chair next to wear Meera Reed sat. "Thank you, Josiah...Hilda. That will be all for now." Once the door was shut and they were alone, he'd felt himself losing his nerve. He busied himself by reaching for his tea. Meera reached over to grab it for him and their hands touched causing them both to blush crimson. He felt his heart beating faster and looked up to see her staring at him. Her beautiful dark eyes watching him caused another sensation, but luckily his cloak hid his excitement.

"Meera, thank you for coming all this way. I hoped it would be sooner, but I understand why after the way I treated you when we parted. I was indifferent towards you. You and Jojen. Y-you sacrificed so much to help me and all I could say was 'thank you'. It has bothered me ever since that day. I hope you can forgive me." Meera moved to the edge of her seat, closer to Bran, and grabbed his hand. She felt like electricity surged through her body at the touch.

"Lord Stark. Bran. I thought you would have had more to say and I was hurt...at first, but then I spoke to my father. He made me understand that although it seemed like a simple thank you wasn't enough, it probably held more meaning in your mind than gave the effect." Bran absently stroked her thumb as she spoke. Meera brought her other hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. "Our time together," she began, "I cherished the memories of it all these years." Bran stared into her eyes. She felt herself pulling toward him and he leaned closer until their foreheads touched. Bran's heart was pounding. He'd never kissed anyone before and he wanted to kiss Meera. As if reading his thoughts, she softly kissed the corner of his mouth causing him to smile.

"Sorry if that was too forward, but I have been waiting a long time to do that." she said with humor in her voice. Bran smiled, "Me too. Can we do that again?" he asked. She nodded and he motioned for her to sit on his lap on his wheelchair. "I don't want to crush you." she said with a laugh. "Nonsense." Bran said to her while grabbing her hand to pull her over to him. He knew what he was doing though. He dreamt of this moment. Meera was bright red but wanted this as well.

She sat acrossed his lap and put her arms around his neck as he held her waist. "Is this okay?" he spoke softly into her ear driving her mad with desire. She nodded yes in reply and began to plant soft kisses on his cheeks as she made her way to his waiting mouth until he captured her lips with his. Bran felt his entire body aflame with desire for her. He wanted more but knew he had a long way to go before then. As they kissed, he heard a moan escaped from Meera's mouth and that's when it happened. "Oh!" she jumped off his lap and looked down wondering what just poked her in her leg.

Bran turned red from embarrassment and began to apologize. "I...well...I don't know what came over me. I am sorry, Meera." Meera had walked over to the fire. She stood there quiet and staring into the flames. Her heart was beating fast. She heard him apologizing, but didn't know what to say. "Meera, please look at me." he implored. She turned around and could see his eyes glistening. She gave a small smile and walked back over to him, kneeling in front of his chair. She clasped his hands in her own, bowed her head and kissed his knuckles. "How long have you been regaining your use of everything, Bran?" She knew that he could not have shown his arousal as he did if he was not gaining the use of everything below his waist. "I started feeling it a while back. Only the Maester and myself know. well, and you now." Meera smiled then got up and wrapped her arms around Bran in a loving embrace. "And now, I must tell you why you are here."

Meera sat back on the chair next to him and waited. "That day you left, Merra," he started as she nodded wanting to know more, "That day. I saw the hurt in your eyes. I never wanted to hurt you. I was young and still trying to wrap my head around being the Three-Eyed Raven. After you left, my heart began to ache for you. I had never had that feeling before. It took me years to realize just what that feeling was. It was love. I love you, Meera Reed, my huntress, my warrior. If you do not feel like I do, I understand." She silenced him with her lips then pulled away. "I love you too. My father has tried marrying me off to different men, but I have always refused because there was only one man I wanted. You, Brandon Stark. I want you to be mine forever." They talked for what seemed like hours until Hilda and Josiah came to take them down to eat dinner. They would announce their betrothal via Ravens to Storm's End and Dragonstone in the morning.

Sansa walked along the stony shoreline with Faerys. She talked of her beloved Tyrion. They would marry and most likely settle at Casterly Rock. She asked Faerys if she would accompany her or if she wished to stay in the North with her family. Faerys said she would most likely stay at Winterfell although she had enjoyed her time as Sansa's handmaiden. She understood, but would still consider her a friend welcome to visit her new home whenever she was ready. They stood arm in arm watching the storm clouds roll in and the waves crashing around their barefeet.

"Lady Sansa!" they heard someone yell out so they turned to walk beck toward thd caves. It was Yara Greyjoy coming towards them. "Lady Sansa. The Queen and Lord Stark are looking for you. Your brother, Bran, sent a Raven. You must come at once." Sansa looked worried so Yara calmed her. "It's nothing bad. Sorry to scare you. Lord Stark told me to find you. He says to let them tell you." Sansa and Faerys wiped the sand off their feet and put their sandals back on then made their way hastily into the castle.

Jon and Dany were sitting comfortably on a chaise when they entered the room. Dany jymped up and took Sansa's hands and brought her over to the desk. "Read this! It's most exciting!" she chirped. Sansa grabbed the parchment and read:

_Dearest Jon, Sansa, and Queen Daenerys:_

_I write to you with what may seem like surprising news. I am to be wed. I have been most aggrieved these past few years. Yes, from not having the use of my legs but also because my heart was taken away with a beautiful huntress to Greywater Watch some years ago. Turns out, she had not forgotten me and has loved me from afar. My lady love, Meera Reed, has come to me at Winterfell and wants to be my wife._

_This is not the only news. Over the past 6 months, I have been regaining the feeling back into my legs. The Maester is going to help me with building my strength up. With luck, I pray to be able to walk one day and possibly have children. Hurry home. We want to wed as soon as possible!_

_Safe journey,_

_Your Brother, Bran_

Sansa had tears streaming down her face. Could this really be happening? Everyone seemed to be getting their happy ending; just like in those silly fairy tales she read so many years ago. "Oh, how wonderful! Bran is getting married! And to one of our father's friend's daughters. And, he may walk again! Arya is going to lose her shit. Oh, excuse me. I am just so happy right now!" Jon took his sister in his arms and hugged her tightly. Dany sat back watching them secretly wishing she had siblings to share such a bond with. Yara walked over to her Queen. "It is beautiful. The closeness of the Starks, isn't it. I lost so much time with my brothers. I was too bust trying to prove myself better, stronger than them." Dany took her arm in hers. "Well, we must be each other's family, huh. I do not have any living siblings either. I think of you as more than just my Hand, Yara. You have been on my side since the moment we met." Dany smiled and Yara felt her heart swell. "Thank you, my Queen. That means so much more than you know."

There was a sudden hard knock at the door and the room became quiet. No, not a knock. A bang. Yara walked to the door and her another bang and a thud. She drew her sword and slowly opened the door. A tall figure slumped into the room. It was the Dothraki that kept watch over the Queen's chambers. She saw 10 Unsullied standing in battle stance. "What is the meaning of this!?!? Who slayed this man?" Greyworm stepped out of the shadows. "We are done playing house. We were brought to fight the Queen's enemies, not play happy family." Dany went to confront him, but Jon held her back. "He will not hurt me, Jon." she stated. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Sansa interjected. "He had this look of utter disgust the other night during our celebration feast. I got a very uneasy feeling."

Dany pushed herself forward. "We are not currently at war. There is no fight, yet, that is all you know. Greyworm, my friend, I know that you are loyal. Why do this?" Greyworm looked lost to her. "The death of our beloved Missandei was devastating to us both, but the Lannister Army and Cersei are dead now. We must now celebrate a new beginning." Greyworm shook his head, "There is nothing for me here. The Unsullied must leave." Dany sighed, "If that is what you wish. I told you before, you are free. Go start a new life. A ship will be given, but please, no more blood shed." He looked past her into Jon's eyes. "If anything happens to her, we'll be coming after you." With that he bowed his head to Daenerys and left the room.

Sansa let out the breathe she hadn't noticed she was holding in. Dany turned to face Jon and he rushed forward to pull her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head as she buried her face into his chest. Yara spoke first, "My Queen, shall I make arrangements for a ship for The Unsullied?" Dany nodded her head as she looked up from Jon's chest. Sansa could see the pain in her eyes but knew this was for the best. The Unsullied were becoming a threat and they needed to leave.

Arya stretched as she got out of bed. Gendry must have let her sleep in. They were making the journey to Tarth for Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne's wedding. She had received a Raven from Bran that he and Meera were engaged to be wed but they could not make the long trip to Tarth and sent their regards. She had not heard from Sansa since the news of Jon and the Queen's betrothal was sent. "Ah, you're awake! Lord Baratheon said not to disturb you, but I had a feeling that you would enjoy a spot of tea and some of the treacle tarts Cook made this morning." Arya liked this one. The other handmade was too timid. This one, Hildebrand, was brash, but Arya liked that. She also called Arya by her first name. "Oh dear, Arya. You look like shite. What do you do in your sleep? Eat up and I'll draw your bath. Gotta make you at least look human before sending you down with your Lord Husband."

Arya smile and took a big bite of her tart. The baby kicked happily in her ever growing belly. They had discussed baby names at length, well, Gendry had. Arya did not wish to settle on a name until they put the child in her arms. She secretly hoped for a boy but knew it would be a girl. A stubborn girl her mother had wished on Arya on multiple occasions. She finished her meal and settled into her bath as Gendry entered the room. He knelt down next to her and gently began to massage her shoulders. That was Hildebrand's cue to leave. "Mmm, that's nice. How was your morning my Bull?" Gendry smiled at her pet name for him. "Good. Ser Davos says we are in great shape. Your handling of the accounting for Storm's End has put everything right as rain. He plans on leaving after we return from Tarth. Not forever though. He promised to return with his wife and children after the baby comes."

Arya was sad for Gendry. She knew how much he looked up to Ser Davos as a father figure. Turning in the bath, she touched his face gently and gave him a small smile. Gendry leaned into her hand then turned his face and kissed her hand. He did sweet things like this. She always felt he was too good for her. "I love you, Gendry." It was a simple sentence but with so much meaning behind it. She didn't say it often, but he knew it all the same.

After helping her out of the tub, Hildebrand came back into the room to dress Arya for the journey to Tarth. She was more excited to be around another pregnant woman warrior. Lady Brienne was an excellent swordsman and former knight. Arya was sure they would have loads to discuss since they both loathed dresses. Thankfully Tarth was relatively close to Storm's End. One day across the sea and they would arrive at Evenfall Hall and watch Podrick Payne and Brienne of Tarth wed surrounded by their friends and family. Arya hated to admit it but she really did miss her sister, Sansa.

That's all for now.


	14. Cherish

A quick stop at Winterfell and Tyrion was going to head to Tarth for the wedding. Upon his arrival, he was shocked to hear that the Lord of Winterfell, young Bran was engaged to the beautiful, huntress Meera of House Reed. "So, he found his love." Tyrion thought to himself as he packed up for his journey. Bran and Meera would not be accompanying him because as they are known to say, "A Stark must always be at Winterfell." They were happy together he noticed. He hadn't seen Bran smile since before his fall from the tower. He seemed young again. It was a beautiful sight.

"Well, I will return with your sister soon, Lord Stark. Lady Meera, it has been a pleasure meeting you." He bowed to her and smiled. He was on his way to the Sapphire Isle and to be reunited with his Sansa. It felt like an eternity had passed since he last looked into her beautiful eyes and touch her skin. As they set sail from the harbor, Tyrion felt as if he could fly. Everything was happening for him finally. He was the only one left of the Lannister's. He was now the Lord of Casterly Rock, and he would soon renew his vows to his beloved, Sansa. With these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

Brienne the Beauty may have been a nickname in jest, but lately it was becoming true. The more her body developed during her pregnancy, the more beautiful she was becoming. No longer in chain mail and leather, she wore flowing gowns and left her hair down as it seemed to be growing longer each day. Her skin had a lovely glow to it and a smile replaced her frown. Pod lay next to her as she slept, combing his fingers through her hair and singing a soft lullaby to the child growing inside of her. He had already began to love him or her. He didn't care who the biological father was, he only knew he would be the only father the babe would know.

He bent down to kiss her belly. Brienne smiled as she woke. "Pod, must you? I was sleeping you know." she said playfully. He sat up smiling at her and gave her a sweet kiss. She didn't think it possible, but over the past few months she'd began to feel herself falling in love with Podrick Payne. He constantly made her feel loved and cherished. He doted on her and she could not wait to become his wife and have their child soon. Tonight, their guests should start arriving and in 4 days time, Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne will become one.

"Arry? We are here." Gendry gently woke his wife. Their ship had finally docked. Arya rolled to her side to meet his eyes. "You know, I was having a really good dream. Stupid bull." She playfully pushed him off the bed and he fell with a loud thump. "Yea, I could tell, you were snoring loud enough to wakes the gods!" She scoffed and through her pillow at him hitting him right in the face. He knew he better shut up or deal with her wrath so Gendry got up and began to dress. Arya took that as her cue to dress as well. Gendry loved to watch her. Her belly was perfectly round and growing every day. It amazed him. She through on a loose gown and walked over to give her Lord husband a proper good morning kiss.

"Lord Baratheon, sir? The Captain has the long boat ready to go." One of the Shipman yelled down the steps to their cabin. They gathered their belongings and had the men load the long boat for their short trip to shore. Arya was especially excited to see Brienne. She was probably about as far along in her pregnancy as Arya was so they could complain to each other. The weather was beautiful and the water was such a deep, blue color it was no wonder why it was nicknamed the Sapphire Isle. Gendry watched Arya with a huge smile on her face. She'd been acting pretty restless lately, so to see her look so serene and happy made his heart soar.

As they arrived on the shore, Arya saw a woman and two men waving to them. The woman was tall and had beautiful, blonde hair blowing in the wind. Then sge realized, it was Brienne! She no longer looked like a knight, a warrior. She looked so womanly. "Lord Baratheon! Arya! Welcome to our home!" she heard her cry out. The two woman embraced then laugh as their belly touched and their babies each kicked at the same time. "Oh! I think they like each other." Brienne laughed. Gendry greeted Pod with a handshake and then introduced himself to Brienne's father, Selwyn. The group made their way up to Evenfall Hall.

"I'm sorry your brother, Bran, cannot make the trip." Arya nodded, "Yes, but he has his duties to Winterfell and a new lady to tend to." Arya was happy for her brother, but still did not know much about this woman, Meera Reed, besides she kept him safe while he was beyond The Wall. How did she feel about Bran? Would she be okay with possibly not having children? Arya just prayed that she would like her because if she didn't then there was going to be some real problems.

"Pod, do you have family coming for the wedding? I never hear you speak of your mother or father." Lord Selwyn inquired. Pod looked up from his meal, "The only family I have is Lady Brienne and our babe. Lord Tyrion will be here for me though. He has always treated me fairly and I like to think of him as the older brother I never had. My father was killed in the Greyjoy Rebellion and my mum disappeared when I was four. I just assume she is dead as well." Pod shrugged as he said this and continued to eat. Brienne placed her hand on his leg causing him to look to her. She had tears in her eyes. "What is it my lady?" Brienne didn't know why she was so emotional. She'd never even asked him about his family. "I just never thought to ask you about your family. I feel absolutely horrid." Pod turned toward her and pressed her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Don't you think on it for a second my lady. You are my family now."

The following day, Sansa and her caravan arrive. She scans the party awaiting them as the row to shore. Arya, Gendry, Pod, Brienne, Lord Selwyn, and a smattering of other faces were seen ashore, but not the face she was most eager to see. "Sansa!" She saw her little sister attempting to walk briskly, but her growing belly seeemed to impede her. Sansa rushed forward to embrace her. "Oh, Arya, look at you my dearest sister. Why you are in a dress! You are absolutely radiant!" She saw the color rise in Arya's cheeks. She knew her sister was not used to being complimented, but she could not help herself. Sansa really had never seen Arya looks as beautiful as she did right now. Perhaps it was the sunkissed glow of her skin, or maybe it was that she wasn't scowling; she was smiling, she was happy.

"Lady Sansa, I have missed you." she heard Brienne proclaim. Sansa smiled at the scene, but Arya could see she was disappointed as well. She linked arm in arm with Sansa as they made their way back to the castle. "He's here. He just arrived early this morning. He hadn't slept so the Maester gave him a bit to help him. He must not have slept for days because he was out in a matter of minutes. I can sneak you into his quarters." Arya gave her sister a sly smile and Sansa nodded in response. He was here; her beloved Tyrion. She had longed for this moment but she was nervous all the same.

Brienne showed Sansa her quarters and then left the two sisters to catch up. "Do you want to go to Tyrion now?" Arya asked with her eyes expectant. "Is his room close? I don't know if I should rusk being seen sneaking around." Sansa was letting her nerves get the best of her. Why was she so proper all of the time? Arya just took her hand, "He's directly across the hall from you. Brienne made sure of it, well, with a little insistence on my part." Arya smiled up at Sansa and she seemed to relax. They crept across the hall and Arya tried the door. It was unlocked so she slowly opened it and Sansa slipped in quietly.

Sansa could hear him softly snoring. Her heart pounding harder with every step that she took. She saw him curled up in the bed, arm stretched across the bed as if looking for someone to hold on to. Sansa undressed and slowly got into the bed next to him. Pulling his outstretched arm around her, he began to slowly open his eyes. "I must be dreaming about her again. What was in the sleeping draft? My Sansa, how I long for your touch." Sansa giggled. He truly thought he was in a dream. She turned to face him and saw as the realization that he was not, in fact, dreaming, shown on his face. "My love, my sweet Sansa? Are you truly here?" Sansa smiled and threw her arms around him. Tyrion began to trail kisses down her alabaster skin. They were together again and he was never letting her go again.

Short chapter, I know, but I will have another soon. Hope you are enjoying it so far.*


	15. The Wedding

A Raven arrived from the Queen and Jon congratulating Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne on their upcoming nuptials with sincerest regrets that they could not be there for the joyous occasion. It was understandable. She was a new Queen trying to rebuild Westeros and earn the trust of her kingdom. The devastated city that was once King's Landing needed to be rebuilt. She was planning a huge memorial for the innocent victims of the war at the city center. Dany wished that she could go back in time and control her anger better. That is why she truly needed and loved Jon. He calmed her and saved her from herself. He was her other half and she couldn't wait to make him her King.

Arya felt as though she had grown even larger overnight. "How much longer until this child comes out? I'm not going to be able to see my feet soon!" She was exasperated and tired, and she missed her tunic and hated dresses. Gendry chuckled to himself as he listened to his lady complain. "I'm so fat! Ugh! Is the food on it's way? I'm so hungry." He couldn't help but look at her as she said this. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded. "Nothing, Arya. Nothing at all." He just smiled and shook his head. "I'm gonna go get my beautiful wife and child some food. Be back in a little while." Arya smiled, "Sounds good. I'll bath as I wait for you to return. And, Gendry?" He turned and locked eyes with her, "Don't be long. The baby's hungry."

Tyrion lay, staring at the beautiful woman in his bed. He still couldn't believe she wanted him. She slowly opened her eyes, "Are you watching me sleep, sir?" Tyrion couldn't help but smile. He didn't think he'd ever felt so at peace. "Just admiring the view, my love." She crawled over to him, letting the thin sheet covering her naked form to fall off. "So, how's the view?" Tyrion pulled her close and began to kiss her neck as she let out a soft moan. She knew her neck was his favorite part of her body ever since the night of their first wedding. He loved how long it was. It's one of the reasons she keeps her hair up while she is with him. He began to trail kisses down to her pert nipples where he started to lick and let his teeth graze across it causing Sansa's core to heat up with desire. Her mind, soul, and body belonged to him. They enjoyed the ecstasy of their morning love making and lay together until it was time to get ready for the wedding.

_The sky was clear; not a cloud in the sky. Brienne was a vision in a flowing sapphire gown. She stood on the shoreline with her hand resting on the swell in her belly. The bairn gave her a soft kick causing her to smile. Another hand covered hers and she felt him nuzzle her neck. "You're going to marry your squire Ser Brienne? You're going to have him raise our little lion? Do you have any respect for yourself?" She knew the voice at once and turned to face him. His green eyes bore into her own. "Ser Jaime, you left me. You chose her over me; your damned sister. I would have made you happy. I loved you." He had tears welling up in his eyes, "And I loved you." He took her hands in his and looked at her with sad eyes. "You may have loved me, yes, but you loved her more. Goodbye, Jaime."_

She woke with a start. Looking around the room, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was alone. It felt so real. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on hers. The babe growing inside of her kicked happily. Pod had decided to sleep in another room so that he could be surprised when he saw her walking toward him once the wedding ceremony began. In a few short hours, they will be bound for eternity. She loved Pod; she really did, and she was truly grateful for what he was doing for her. He told her he loved her, but she hoped she would grow to love him as much as he did her.

_*knock *knock *knock*_

"Come in." Tyrion entered the room of his former squire, now friend and pseudo little brother, Podrick Payne. He would be by his side, protecting him for the rest if his life because Pod saved Tyrion's life at the Battle of Blackwater Bay. He was a good man, and, in Tyrion's own way, he loved the boy. "Ready, Pod?" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Pod was dress in a suit of dark purple leather with accents of white and gold, the colors of his House. "I'm nervous, my Lord. What if she has second thoughts? What if I turn out to be rubbish as a husband and father? What if she cannot love me like she loved...him?" He looked to Tyrion with tears in his eyes. Tyrion walked up to him, and got up on the footstool next to where Pod stood. "Podrick Payne, you, my dear boy, are the most honest, true, kind, and all around best man I know. You showed me, an Imp, the utmost respect from the first moment we met."

Pod pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you, my Lord." Tyrion grabbed Pod by his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Oh, for fucks sake, Pod. Call me Tyrion. I'm not your Lord. I want you to think of me as family. I want you to think of us as brothers. You're the only family I have left." Pod smiled. "Well, not for much longer. Lady Brienne will soon birth her child and, dare I say, Lady Stark and you seem to be growing closer." Tyrion smiled, "Yes, that is very true. She's still my wife, you know. Now, in every way possible." he said as his smile became bigger and more mischievous.

The weather was beautiful; sunny and clear skies with a light breeze. Benches lined the way as Lady Brienne walked toward Podrick Payne who stood on the cliff with a view of the sapphire colored waters of Tarth. As she walked, her beautiful blue gown flowed behind her and strands of blonde lockes blew around framing her face. She felt beautiful for the first time in her entire life, and her heart beat fast as she saw the way Pod was looking at her. Her father was smiling wide as he handed his only child over to her new husband. "Good afternoon, everyone," the Septon began, "We are here today for the joining of two Houses, House Payne and House Tarth. You may know cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Pod cloaked her in a purple cloak with white checks and gold coin in the checks. This was the beginning of a better House Payne, one he could be proud to be a part of. The Septon continued, "We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife: one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." Brienne and Pod joined hands as the Septon bound them together in ribbon. "Let it be known that Podrick of House Payne and are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

Brienne looked lovingly into Podrick's eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill out and her heart beat faster. He smiled softly at her and mouthed "I love you" instantly steadying her emotions. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." Pod spoke first, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." He smiled at Brienne as she began to speak, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Podrick breathed a sigh of relief and finished, "With this kiss, I pledge my love," and he took Brienne into his arms and gave her a sweet kiss which she deepened to deafening applause.

They feasted and danced for hours. There was no bedding ceremony, but when they closed the door to their room, clothes were flying off. Brienne kissed him and led him to the bed. "I just want to look at you, Brienne." It was still new to hear him call her Brienne. The way her name sounded coming out of his mouth made her core ache for his touch. "You're beautiful. Lay down on the bed for me." She did as he asked and felt herself blushing. He hovered above her, kissing her soundly on the mouth and slowly trailed kisses down her body.

He stopped at her protruding belly and smiled. "I love her already, you know. She's not even truly mine and I already love her." Brienne smiled, "Her?" Pod looked up and continued, "Yes. I had a dream last night. She was looking up at me and wanted to know if I loved her. She said she knew I wasn't her real father, but she still loved me and wanted to know if I loved her as well." Brienne rested her hand on his cheek, "I told her, she was mine in every way that mattered and that her and her mother are my whole world." "Oh Pod!" she exclaimed. He moved back up to capture her lips in another kiss.

Brienne flipped him on to his back causing him to laugh. "My turn to look at you then," she breathed out. He was an impressive man. His muscles were rippling and he had battle scars here and there. His manhood was large, bigger than Ser Jaime, which caused her to smile. She kissed each scar and then made her way down to his already hard cock. She licked the top and sucked lightly on the head as she came back up with a pop, causing him to moan out her name.

She smiled at the sounds he made as she continued her exploration of his shaft. She'd never done it before but she knew instinctively what to do. She made love to him with her mouth as he moaned and stroked her hair. She came back up and hovered over him as she lowered herself onto his throbbing cock causing a moan to escape both of them as they rocked their wedding bed. Sated and satisfied later wrapped in each other's arms, Brienne smiled. "What?" Pod questioned with a smile on his face. "I love you, Podrick Payne." He kissed her and carassed her face. "And I love you, Brienne. More than you'll ever know."


	16. Blue

Four months since the wedding of Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne, and people were still talking of the event. Arya and Gendry stayed for a fort night after, and in that time, Lady Brienne and her grew closer than ever before. They began a correspondence and one day, Arya received one of the saddest letters she'd ever read.

_Dearest friend,_

_It pains me to write this. I have lost my child. He was born three days ago. Too early to live. I am most distraught as is my husband, Pod. Oh, Arya! He was so tiny and frail. Why did this happen I ask myself? Did I do something wrong?_

_Pod thinks I am being too hard on myself. He says the Gods must've needed him for a higher purpose. He has not left my side for a moment, my dear husband. He tries to stay strong for me, but, at night while he thinks I am asleep, I can hear him crying, mourning for the son I lost; another man's child. He is so inherently good, and I feel I do not deserve him._

_Please, take care. Enjoy every moment of your pregnancy. Do not weep for me. I will continue to keep you and Lord Baratheon's unborn child in my daily prayers._

_Your friend,_

_Lady Brienne of Tarth_

Sobbing, Arya looked up from her letter and Gendry rushed over at her side. "What is it? What is it that upsets you so?" Arya could not say it out loud so she handed him the letter and lovingly held her bulging belly, silently vowing never to complain about her pregnancy ever again. "Seven Hells! Poor Brienne! Oh, Pod must be devastated as well. 'Arry, my love." He fell to his knees and joined her in embracing her belly. Gendry kissed her belly and then spoke in a whisper to their child, "Now listen here, you stay in there for 2 more moons. Mommy and Daddy love you. Our friends are hurting right now. Arya? I'm going to get you some tea. Help calm your nerves, okay? Don't worry. I'll be right back, Mi Lady." Arya nodded.

She was glad he left. She didn't like showing weakness around him, but she couldn't stop herself. "You heard your father, little wolf. Stay put while you finish growing. We love you too much already." She would write a response to Brienne tomorrow. Right now, she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime's baby was dead. Dead and hopefully united with his father in the afterlife.

* * *

The wind rushed past them. Dany had her arms wrapped around Jon's waist as they rode Drogon to Tarth. They'd received a Raven from Pod in regards to the death of Lady Brienne's son. Within moments, Dany decided she must visit the brave woman Knight and pay her respects. They hadn't been able to attend her wedding, but she couldn't sit around and just write a damn letter. Within hours, they arrived.

Lord Selwyn greeted them and led them into Evenstar Hall. "My Queen! I am honored that you have come. Please come in and I will send for my son-in-law." Dany nodded, "Thank you, Lord Selwyn. I apologize for any intrusion, but when we received Podrick's Raven, I had to come." Jon placed his hand on Dany's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

Within a few minutes, a very tired, swollen-eyed Podrick Payne appeared. "Pod, oh Gods, man. Come here." Jon stood up and out his arms out and they hugged. "Thank you for coming my Lord and my Queen. It's been a rough week. My Lady wife is inconsolable. I fear I do not know how to help heal her broken soul." Dany felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Can I see her, Pod?" she inquired. He smiled slightly and replied, "Of course."

Pod knocked on the door and Lord Selwyn answered. "The Queen wishes to see my wife, my Lord father." They opened the door and left the Queen and Lady Brienne alone. Dany walked to the fireplace where Lady Brienne sat in a chair covered in a dark cloak. "My Queen, I would stand, but I fear I am too weak." Dany put her hand up to cut her off from her speech. "Don't be silly, Lady Brienne. No need for all that. I am here for you. You know, I lost my son, Rhaego. He died as he was born. My beloved Khal, Drogo, and I were heartbroken. They are together now, just as your son and Ser Jaime are, I just know this in my heart. I pray that you can find solace in that." Brienne looked deep in thought staring into the crackling fire then smiled slightly. "Thank you Queen Danaerys. Can I ask you something?" Dany smiled sweetly and took her hand, "Anything." Brienne looked forlorn, "Does the pain ever go away?" Dany squeezed Brienne's hand. "Not completely, but with time, it gets a bit easier to live again." With that, Dany kissed Brienne's brow and bid her farewell.

* * *

Jon could tell she was upset by how quiet she remained on the ride back to Dragonstone. Dany had excused herself to her chambers until supper. She came down to join him and smiled, but her smile did not reach her eyes. He stretch his hand out acossed the table toward her. "Dany, something is bothering you. Is it Lady Brienne? Has this made you relive your own loss?" Dany reached across the table to hold his hand. "I want a child." She looked up and met his eyes. "I know the witch said I would not be able to, but I want to try with you. No child could ecer replace Rhaego, but it has been many years." Jon stood up and picked Dany up into his arms. "Shall we try now?"

* * *

"Lady Sansa? A Raven from Evenfall Hall, my lady." Sansa took the scroll. "Thank you, Faerys." She walked over to the chaisse where her and Tyrion were rekaxing after a long day of wedding planning. "What do our friends from Tarth have to say? Hopefully still living in wedded bliss?" Tyrion asked. Sansa gasped and held out the note as tears began to fall. "My little nephew that would have been. Gone." he said with a tremble in his voice. He reached for Sansa and they held each other as they wept. Gone. The only connection left of his dear brother, Jaime, gone. "Poor Lady Brienne! Poor Pod!" she cried out. "We must send our condolences at once. Do you think you could write? You just have a way with words, my love." Tyrion agreed to write to them.

_Our dear friends of Evenfall Hall,_

_Word has just reached us here at Casterly Rock of your heartbreaking loss. The child will not be forgotten. Please know that your House on our minds and will not be forgotten during our prayers._

_Lady Brienne and Pod, my brother in every way that matters, we love you both and if there is anything we can do, do not hesitate to ask. Be with each other, love each other and comfort one another. Love is what you need right now and always._

_Your loving friends,_

_Lord Tyrion of House Lannister Lady Sansa of House Stark_

They sealed the scroll and handed it off to Faerys. That night, they held each other closer than ever and thoughts of their dear friends plagued their minds until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Word had reached Winterfell of the loss of the future Lord of Evenfall Hall. Bran was not as affected as his siblings, as he was not close with either Lady Brienne or Podrick Payne, yet he still felt sadness in knowing that two of the saviors in the battle against the Night King were in so much pain. Lady Meera could sense his sadness and just sat in silence with him until he spoke.

"I don't remember feeling sadness when my mother and father died. Nor do I have any recollection of the feelings of loss when my brothers died. I feared that because I was the Three-Eyed Raven, I'd never need to deal with those feelings. But I feel sadness for Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne. I sat here trying to figure out why that was, and then it came to me. It's you." Meera looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Me?" Bran pulled her closer and held her face in his hands. "My love for you. It broke through the shield around my heart. I have been feeling more like myself before the fall from the tower. I love you, Meera." He captured her lips with his and ran his fingers through her curls as she hugged him close. "And I love you, Bran. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Pod came into the room and was pleased to see Brienne resting in a hot bath. "My Lady?" Brienne opened her eyes and saw him standing above with concern in his eyes. She reached out her hand to him and he went to his knees as he kissed her knuckles. "How are you feeling love?" Brienne smiled slightly, "Much better since my talk with the Queen. She'd lost a child, her and the Khal's. She says it gets easier even if the pain of losing him doesn't go away completely. How are you, Pod? Even if he wasn't your true born son, he was yours in every way that mattered." Pod had tears in his eyes. "Doing okay. I was more concerned about you." Brienne couldn't believe how lucky she had been to find love with her closest friend. "I'll need some time, but I would love to try again in a few months. Me and you. We can start our family. What do you think?" Pod showed her by jumping in the tub fully clothed to embrace her. "Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

* Sorry for the sad chapter guys *


	17. Dreams

_*Sorry it's been a while, but I'm back with another chapter*_

* * *

"Push! Just one last good push, Miss! You're almost done, Miss." Arya was tired and in so much pain. "I want Gendry!" she screamed, "I need him!" The midwife looked at her, "It's not proper, Miss." Arya yelled, "I don't care! I need him! Gendry!" The doors burst open and he came rushing to his wife's side. Arya smiled and cried out, "I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore." Gendry kissed her sweat soaked forehead. "Sorry, you're the strongest person I know. You can do this." The midwife looked at them and added, "Lord Baratheon, the baby's head is out. We just need one good push and your Lady can rest." Gendry took Arya's hand. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you can m'lady and push as hard as you can so we can meet our baby." And she did. The child was born. "Congratulations, my Lord! You've got a strapping young lad here!"

"It's a boy! Arya, did you hear that." Gendry looked to his wife and she was fast asleep. He waited while the midwife cleaned the baby up. He laughed to himself as he listened to his wife softly snore. The midwife brought their child over to him. "We'll let the lady sleep for a bit, but the baby will need to feed soon. Just be sure to support his head." Then, the room cleared out. They were finally alone. "Hey, bud. When your mum wakes up, we'll need to give you a name, won't we?" Gendry stared into his son's brilliant blue eyes, his eyes. He started tearing up. He finally had it. His own family.

Arya woke up about an hour later. "Hey, look. Mum finally woke up. The midwife said when you woke, he should feed. We really need to give him a name." Arya cried tears of joy. "Oh, thank the Seven! It's a boy!" They laughed causing the baby to cry. "Hand me our son so I can feed him. My tits are leaking just listening to his wailing." Gendry handed him over and watched in awe as Arya's motherly instincts kicked in. She knew exactly how to feed the baby. Arya looked up at Gendry watching her, smiling as proud as could be. "Gendry? Could we name him Eddard? After my father? I'd really like to." Gendry gave her a gentle kiss, "Eddard Baratheon? I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Yeah." So, the birth of Eddard Baratheon, First of His Name, was announced to all of Storm's End. Raven were sent out across the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

Tyrion was discussing the banquet dinner they were going to be holding for the Queen and her future King, Jon Snow. His in-laws were the damn King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Who would have ever thought Tyrion, the Imp, the Half-Man, would be linked to royalty. Suddenly he heard a scream, well not a scream per se, more like a squeal. Sansa came running into the hall holding parchment in her hand. "What in the Seven Hells was that noise? I've never heard you make that noise before, my lady." Tyrion said with a laugh. Sansa smiled at him mischievously. "My apologies, but I have just received word from Storm's End!My sister and Lord Baratheon have sired a son. I have a nephew! Oh! I am so happy, my love! Listen to this here, my sister writes, _'Dearest Sansa, Our child has finally been born. It was a tough labor, but I did it with my stupid Bull by my side. Gendry was there for me when I thought I could no longer take another push. I held his hand, well, I basically crushed his hand as I pushed one more time, then I passed out from exhaustion.__I woke up some time later to the sight of my beloved husband holding our child in his arms. Then I finally saw him, my beautiful boy, our son. I swear, we fall more in love with him with each passing day. He is being named after our father, Eddard, and he has a head full of pitch black hair and_ _beautiful blue eyes. He looks like an exact copy of my Lord husband. I hope that you and Tyrion can come to Storm's End soon. I cannot wait to introduce little Eddard to his aunt and uncle. Sending you all our love, your sister Arya the Lady of Storm's End (don't tell anyone I wrote that.)'_Tyrion hugged Sansa and she kissed him. "Jon and Dani should be arriving any moment. I can't wait to share the news." Tyrion stroked her cheek, "Yes, but maybe leave the whole 'Lady of Storm's End' part out, love. Sansa?" She was staring at the letter again with a huge smile on her face. "Hmm?" Tyrion took her hand, "Do you wish for a child of our own?" Sansa looked up from her sister's writing and looked whistfully into his eyes. "I do. I just didn't know how to broach the subject. You've been so busy with getting Casterly Rock back under control and everything that I wanted to wait until things settled down. But, yes, I want as many babies as the Gods allow us."

Tyrion looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Oh, Gods. You don't want any children, do you?" Sansa had never thought of what he would think at the prospect of children of their own. He took her hand and let her to one of the benches to sit. "Darling, it isn't that I don't want any children, but what if they're like me?" Sansa looked at him as if she did not understand what he meant. "You know? If they come out looking like this?" He pointed at his small stature. Sansa took his face in her hands, "Then I will still love them. They will be our children, born from our love. I do not fear it. I want you. I love you." And she kissed him with a fiery passion that he almost took her right then and there on the bench. "Sansa, I love you so much. No more Moon Tea from here on out. I want to have some babies of our own. If the Gods choose to bless us with them, I want them too."

* * *

The light shone in through the trees of the Weirwoods. Bran sat in front of the Heart Tree as he warged to search the Seven Kingdoms for what he wanted to see. He couldn't help but check in on his sister and her new child. He couldn't leave Winterfell, and he didn't want to wait until they came to visit. He soared through the skies until he could smell the salty sea air and found Storm's End. The streets were lined with people cheering and celebrating the young Lord's name day.

He watched as Lord Gendry greeted his good friend Sir Davos and his family as well as a large fellow Bran did not know. He followed them through the large fortress listening to their conversation. "So, how does it feel? Is the lady of the house recovering nicely?" Sir Davos asked Gendry as the walked toward the Round Hall. "Arya is magnificent. She is truly an amazing mum. She looks so damn beautiful. I feel like nothing compared to her. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love being a father, but I cannot do much. She feeds him, the nurse changes and bathes him, and I just get to do the fun stuff like hold him and watch him sleep. He's just so damn perfect. Makes me want five more, but Arya says she's in no rush. One is enough for now. You couldn't even tell she's just given birth not even a week ago. She's already up and about. But, one thing I am enjoying while it lasts is her wearing dresses. She hasn't even asked for her tunic and breaches yet. She even let a few people call her Lady Baratheon without shooting daggers at them." The group had a good laugh and Bran even felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

They finally made it to the Round Hall. The room was bustling with many happy and some familiar faces. He saw Lady Brienne and Podrick Payne as well as Lord Selwyn Tarth, Lady Brienne's father. They were talking with a woman holding a bundle in her arms. Could it be? It was his sister, Arya, but she looked so different. Her hair had grown so long and she had such a glowing smile. She wore a beautiful flowing gown in a pale blue color that brought out the steely grey color of her eyes.

Arya smiled and gave her husband a kiss as he sat beside her. He took the child from her and placed him in his arms showing the bairn to his friends. He watched as Arya's eyes lit up at the sight of the Raven perched on a wood beam above her knowing that it was him, her brother, Bran, coming to check in on her. She waves at him, he caws in return, then takes flight to return to the Weirwoods to his body.

* * *

"Jon! Welcome!" Sansa hugs her "brother" as he arrives with the Queen and the rest of their party. "How are you, my beautiful sister? Tyrion treating you well?" His smile lights up the room. "Oh, now you know I treat her as if she were made of glass, although she's all fire and ice." He shook the hand of his brother-in-law and bowed to his Queen. "My Queen, you look radiant." Dani smiled at her dear friend. "You are positively glowing. Jon? Is there anything you both would like to share?" Sansa looked at him and the Queen sharing a knowing smile. "It's still early so we don't want to jinx it, but I have missed my last two moonbloods." Sansa squealed with delight and hugged Dani who seemed surprised at Sansa's excitement.

They spoke at length about Arya and Gendry's son, Eddard, and the possibility of Dani and Jon having a child. After the Queen and Jon's stay at Casterly Rock, Sansa and Tyrion had plans to go to Storm's End. It was decided that Queen Danaerys and Jon would visit as well so Tyrion had his Maester send a Raven out to Lord Baratheon.

Sansa asked Dani to sit with her for tea before the banquet. She wanted to get to know her better. "I know we didn't start off on the right foot, my Queen, but I want you to know that I think I just felt threatened by you at first. We talked a little during our visit to Dragonstone, but I want to just say again that I see now that you have a kind heart. Your love for my brother and my dear Lord, Tyrion is written plainly on your face. I pray we can continue to build on our friendship as well. Plus, I wanted to share with you that Tyrion and I have begun our quest for children too." Dani genuinely smiled at Sansa as she reached out to hold her hand. "That is the best news I've heard all day. And, I thank you for your honesty. Please, call me Dani when we are together." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sansa and Dani said in unison. "Time for the banquet, my Lady, my Queen." Sansa's handmaiden Faerys announced. The stood, linking arms, and headed down to the feast.

* * *

*Arya's son is born. Hope you enjoyed this*


End file.
